


War and Politics

by Anoneedes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), Król Maciuś Pierwszy | King Matt the First - Janusz Korczak, Tabaluga (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoneedes/pseuds/Anoneedes
Summary: English translation of "Wojna and polityka" fanfiction.What if we were to show war and leaders of states from a different angle than we know them in public? And what if we put into these roles famous characters from books and animated series? Check out yourself!





	1. Siege of Greenland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wojna i polityka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620514) by [Anoneedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoneedes/pseuds/Anoneedes). 



> I have to explain - thanks to the prereaders - what's going on here. This fanfiction will treat mostly about wars, in later volumes we also have some adventures.  
> All the main characters are kings. (I mean, they were - I 2019)  
> This is probably the biggest crossover you will ever read (and I'm not saying that the best one, plus not counting the compilations of oneshots). Why? In 10 years I have accumulated eight fandoms in it - you have them listed in tags. The time flows regardless of "our" time. The technique from various years interlace each other.
> 
> Have a nice lecture!

I was another Thursday in Ursus with murk and rain, the clocks struck 5:30 PM. During the rush hour, hundreds of residents from offices and factories were dragging their way home. For several days, however, there was tension everywhere - in factories, on the railways or in public transport. It was not like "Will I be late?", "Is this traffic jam extending even behind these traffic lights?", "Why there must be so many idiots on roads?" and so on.  
It was a strong uncertainty and fear of the next day. Something that in the Republic of Ursus has not been felt for a long time.  
If we take into account the fact that every eleventh building was damaged or destroyed, and within 50 km from the city stood hostile troops, waiting for a nod from their leader, this fear was justified.  
You will probably say, "There are commanders, civil authorities, they should take care of the safety of the citizens!" Well, from civil authorities, only city council existed - and it was suspended for the duration of the war - and the army command was in captivity in 40%.  
The situation was worsened by one gloomy fact - the Republic did not have the head of state.  
The previous queen (that’s right, Republic of Ursus had a monarchy, it will be explained later) was killed during heroic battle in the city by commander-in-chief of the attacking forces. The royal palace - from the time when the capital of the country was in Oceanowo city, west of Ursus - was mostly destroyed.  
So what should you do when there is no king or queen?  
In the capital of the Republic, deputies gathered as soon as possible after a ceasefire was signed. However, they were not members of the parliament, or the senate or diplomats. Deputies (there were also female deputies, but these were rare) in the Republic of Ursus were the second-in-command of the army and managed the provinces during peacetime. So it was not enough to do something for the country - and ka-pow! - you become a deputy. This rank of dreams had to be deserved when you served in the army, and if you were lucky (and you had your feet on the ground), you could instantly become the first person - after the ruler - in the army. Also, you had to render outstanding services to the Republic to be promoted.  
Deputies chose one person among themselves as a king (just like in Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in our world). The voting process as well as the "election campaign" were top secret for their participants - no word could be leaked to the public to avoid embezzlement, corruption, et cetera. Each deputy decision had to be as deliberate and responsible as possible - it was not clear to him or her whether he/she would live or survive to the next elections.  
At the end of the 2008 election, there were three “big” contenders for the throne. The first of them, deputy Ostrowski, was 57 years old. He was born in Port City - city north of Ursus, his province was Kormoranów, to the west of Brzeg, in south part of the country.  
The second was deputy Woźniak, 55, born in Michałkowice near Granica, in eastern part of country, currently occupied by hostile forces, he was in charge of Polkowice province.  
The third candidate in the polls (which were the results of the votes) was Mr Casimir Oczko, aged 35, born in the Stolica, Eastern Kingdom, managing Oceanowo and its surroundings.  
Just at 5:30 PM, another vote was ordered. Deputies, who returned to the plenary room - which was a properly prepared choir rehearsal room in the Republican Theater (the voting hall in the palace was destroyed) - were already tired of week-long voting with no consensus. Daily discussion - voting - break - discussion - voting - break - discussion - voting - discussion - break... and so time and time again from 7 AM to 11 PM.  
The bell rang, announcing the continuation of the deputies' session. Everyone was in their places, and the door was locked.  
“Hello, ladies and gentlemen, after the break, we return to the agenda…” the chairman of the Deputies Assembly began.  
“Chairperson,” spoke Mr Chrzanowski. “I am submitting the request for permission to deliver a five-minute speech by deputy Casimir Oczko.”  
Everyone gathered in the room looked at each other in confusion. Some of them turned their eyes to the aforementioned deputy who was surprised by the idea himself.  
“I grant the permit. I invite the governor of the Oceanowo province, deputy Casimir Oczko, to the rostrum.”  
Among the general silence, from the third row - counting from lower ones, closer to the rostrum - a man rose. Casimir was 185 cm tall, had black hair, was dressed - as usual - in a modest suit and shiny, but not new, shoes.  
This man was almost a legend. Despite the fact that he came from the Stolica, Eastern Kingdom - what was repeatedly pointed out to him - in a few years he made a surprising career in the army, starting from an ordinary private, ending as a deputy. Many times he proved himself as an excellent commander of troops, he was often entrusted with not only diplomatic missions, but also secret military operations.  
Many commanders in the world trembled at the very sound of the sentence, "Oczko's army is coming." Where Casimir appeared, there were few people willing to fight with his units.  
“Dear Chairman and deputies” began Oczko after entering the rostrum “I do not know why deputy Chrzanowski came up with the idea of a five-minute speech, but what has already been gifted, it is not appropriate to reject it. We have been sitting in this building for a week, wanting to choose a successor to Queen Catherine. From hundred of deputies to the throne, three of us suit best. I know that you are tired of the whole process, that you would like to return to the provinces you govern, to families, as soon as possible. However - as we all vowed before the previous rulers of the Republic - we put the good of the state before personal gains. 50 kilometers from here, an army commanded by king Macius I stands, and is only waiting for our decision. We all had enough of the current situation. Think carefully about the choice, because I know you do not want to come back here soon. Think about who can give peace to the Republic for the next several decades. Thank you very much.”  
Applause was brisk - Mr Oczko perfectly summarized the situation in which the country has been.  
“Thank you for the speech, Mr Oczko” said the chairman. “We are moving to the next item on the agenda of the Assembly of Deputies convened in order to select the successor of Queen Catherine IV. Vote number 6 about the choice of the 37th ruler of the Republic of Ursus. Ladies and gentlemen, please enter a maximum three-digit number of the deputy you want to cast vote for in your voting panel, and approve it with a green button.”  
The vote continued for ten seconds.  
“Thank you for voting.” said the chairman.  
It took 5 seconds for the system to process the voting results.  
“100 deputies voted. One hundred votes were valid. 63 candidates voted for deputy Casimir Oczko, 17 voted for deputy Andrzej Ostrowski, 5 votes were cast for deputy Karol Woźniak, and the remaining votes were not enough for the remaining deputies to reach the public information threshold of 5 votes. The new king of the Republic of Ursus is Mr Casimir Oczko.” the chairman announced.  
Euphoria erupted in the hall, and there were also whispers of conversations about what had happened. The king-elect was asked to go to the neighboring room, where an electoral dress awaited him. The door to the meeting room was finally opened.  
\- Ladies and gentlemen, I am asking you to stay in attention, for the anthem of Republic of Ursus! - the chairman of the Assembly tried to shout over the commotion. It did not help, because a large part of the deputies were already in the corridor and cooled their dry throats with water and available juices.  
After about 6 minutes, deputies returned to their places, to sing the national anthem. A song composed eight years ago, at the time of the Ursus revolution, was sung by 99 deputies.  
From Oceanowo to the eastern border  
And from Brzeg to Port City  
News is spreading, but no longer a Job’s one  
that the country is rebuilt!  
Republic, Republic  
this is our biggest goal  
and her freedom, and her freedom  
It's the worst nightmare of its enemies!  
Tens of years we built it this way  
SlShouhuy, with difficulty, without favours  
When the old king passed,  
People restored their rights!  
To Ursus, to Ursus  
the Freedom was born there  
and when everyone will lose their hope  
we will defend her!

* * *

For security reasons, the presentation of the king-elect to the people was canceled and the coronation was scheduled for the next day. After all, euphoria prevailed throughout the country - everyone knew the name of Casimir Oczko, who became famous for his daring actions during many wars, as well as for his effective management of the provinces, of which he was administrator.  
All the inhabitants of the Republic expected a change in the situation in which the state has been..  
But not only them.

* * *

News about choosing the deputy Oczko as the king did not avoid king Macius I, who at the time was in the command camp of his army, 50 km from Ursus.  
An envoy from monitoring station ran into the king’s quarters around 8:30 PM.  
“Your Highness! Republicans have elected a new king!” he shouted.  
“Yes?” asked the young king. “Who is it?”  
“Your Majesty does not expect the surname you have chosen.”  
“Speak faster, I do not want to waste the whole night for this!”  
“Deputy Oczko has been elected.”  
Macius froze over his desk.  
“Oczko? This Casimir Oczko?”  
“Well, there is no other deputy with this name and surname in the Republic of Ursus, Your Majesty.”  
At this moment, his biggest fears came true. Oczko was capable of carrying out military maneuvers that other commanders would not even be able to start. Mostly thanks to this, he owed his brilliant career in the Republic army, despite being a foreigner.  
In the meantime, the commanders of the Eastern Kingdom army reached the headquarters of their king.  
“What army has been gathered near Ursus?” Macius asked.  
“They managed to rally 40,000 troops.”  
“We have our wings covered? [the camp was located in the bulge of the front - the wings without cover are easy to be broken through by enemy and center to be flanked]  
“From what I think ... not too much.”  
Silence fell.  
"We are rolling the army to our border before the war." the king ordered. Everyone was surprised.  
“Why is that?” one of the generals asked. “The new ruler of the Republic has not yet taken the office. There is nothing to be afraid of, Your Highness!”  
Macius looked at the general and stood up.  
“Well, my dear generals, unfortunately, there is something to be afraid of. You can not appreciate your opponent, which is disastrous for the army. In addition, you did not provide an appropriate cover for our wings. Send a proposal for negotiations to the new king, they will take place at Watergate city. Do it as fast as you can!”  
“Your Majesty,” another general interjected, “I dare to say that we are too conveniently located, we are deep in the enemy's country, we occupy large areas of land, we can now take one precise fu- hit and settle Republicans once and for all. This order is at least stupid, with my sincerest apologies.”  
“Now listen to me, general, and not only you, but everyone gathered, also those who are not here, but they hear these words, although they probably do not care," said Macius. "The Republicans made the election in the shadow of threat from our side. The fact that we guaranteed to leave Ursus in order to cover this mess, which we caused after entering the city, was both a plus and a minus. Consequently, by retreating now, we avoid provoking them, or, we are denying them to use the argument that our position is a provocation. We have no other choice, we've got deep into this swamp called Kazimierz Oczko.”  
“And what is the king going to do at Watergate?”  
The young king looked out the window. It was raining heavily, probably transitioning into the downpour.  
“I'll try to persuade him to abdicate. You only live once.”

* * *

The next day, at 10 AM, in the main hall of the Republican Theater, the ceremony of coronation of Mr Oczko as the king took place. It lasted 40 minutes, due to the rather weird inactivity of the Macius army. The new king took the name of Paul, not deciding to use his parliamentary name. Because it was a new name on the list of state's kings, a number 1 was added to the name, thus he became known as Paul I.  
At the time the ceremony was coming to the end, an envoy ran into the stage, handed a paper to the king and whispered a few words in his ear. The monarch did not show any surprise as he heard the words. Then the envoy was dismissed, the king unfolded the paper and read it quickly. Then he folded the message and gave it to brigadier Sikorsky, a longtime collaborator and an assistant to the former deputy.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the king began, "I just received a proposal for negotiations from king Macius I at Watergate. And I'm not surprised by it. I therefore declare that I will be present at the meeting place. And I say from here: Your Majesty has known me for years, so I do not want any dirty tricks or other attacks directed to my person. Thank you.”

* * *

Two and a half hours later, in the same hall of choir rehearsals, in which the Oczko's election took place, the first military council under Paul I supervision took place. The pulpits with panels for voting and some chairs were removed from the room, as was the electronic board showing the results of the votes. A giant table with a map of the eastern part of the Republic of Ursus (from the capital to the state border) was placed in the middle of the room.  
The meeting began with presenting situational reports. It was clear that Macius was retreating with his army to the former Republican-Eastern Kingdom border.  
"This move is, to be honest, pointless," murmured the king.  
“Your Majesty, in the context of negotiations, this is a good sign for us, right?” asked one commander.  
“For us - yes, because we are regaining the territories under the occupation of Eastern Kingdom peacefully, but this is also bad, because before our troops arrive to the border fortifications, negotiations can already be under way, and even perhaps they can be finished due to a fiasco. In turn, from the point of view of Macius - these are only my assumptions - in the event of failure of negotiations or a surprise attack his army will have to occupy the areas that it has just left. My opinion is - send our troops as quickly as possible to the areas abandoned by the army of the East. They have to fill the border fortifications as soon as possible. They are forbidden to attack the enemy until he starts firing or the order to attack arrives. We have a chance to win this battle and save the country. The objectives of the operation are clear?”  
"Yes, but I have one more question," another commander said.  
“What it is?”  
“Is it for sure safe move? We do not know the condition of these fortifications, they could be mined, smashed into small pieces, enemy could do whatever they wanted…”  
“You know, this is a risky move, but we have no other choice. We have to try. Let’s get to work!”

* * *

The next morning, the new king of the Republic arrived on board of a special train at Watergate.  
The city is located circa 350 kilometers to the east from Brzeg and 500 (in a straight line) from Ursus. Since the coronation of Macius, the city - which the previous king of the Eastern Kingdom, Stephen the Sensible, transferred to the Central Kingdom in his last will and testament - was a bone of contention between the Republic and the Macius Kingdom. As a result, the city was divided by the border in half (like our Berlin during Cold War, but without a wall).  
The war caused large destruction in the western part of the city - every fifth building was at least damaged, there were no trains running through the city, traffic decreased drastically. Every few meters, there were tons of debris.  
Citizens tried to return to their former life, but because of the truce and the tension associated with it - it was difficult to organize everything "in the old way of life".  
A fleet of six ships of the Republic with a flagship "Ruler" headed south of the western city’s port. 4 kilometers to the east of them was anchored a fleet of 10 ships of king Macius.  
About 11:30 AM, from both flagships, a boats set off with kings onboard, heading for a specially placed cutter at a distance of 2 kilometers from each flotilla. It took 30 minutes to reach the cutter. During the transfer of kings, both crews were asked to sail away for 250 meters.  
“Don’t do anything stupid” said Paul I.  
“There will be nothing stupid, I have just one request. You return to the "Ruler" and abdicate.” Macius mumbled.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Just what you heard. In addition, you will also waive the function of the deputy, so that you cannot be re-elected again.”  
The Republican king stood up.  
“And you tell me, what should I do to help you?” he asked with a mocking grin. “Interfering in the internal affairs of another state is not a good idea. You know that very well.”  
“And they warned me. As usual.” thought young king. “This was supposed to be a peace talks, not a sharp exchange of our opinions…”  
“And it seems to me that if it was supposed to be peace talks, then we should not be interested in internal affairs of other nations, should we?”  
“In this case, you shouldn’t desert the country when there was an opportunity! - Macius drew his sword. Paul I pulled his own and quickly disarmed the young king.  
“You ran out of arguments and we're pulling out the gun, right? This is so predictable, everyone in this country has that trait” the Republican king muttered, standing in the en garde position over Macius.  
In the meantime, the boats were alarmed by the sight of steel on the cutter. The young king jumped into his boat and quickly sailed away. The Republicans did the same, Paul I took Macius's sword with him.

Before the boat with Paul I came to the "Ruler", the fleet of Macius began firing at the enemy. Columns of wat shot around the Republic ships in the air every few seconds, at some point framing the boat with the king of the Republic onboard. After a few minutes, Republicans also responded with fire.  
Just after arriving at his flagship, Paul I Paul I (who was began to be called more or less just after events of Watergate) went to the communication room.  
“What are the reports saying?” he asked the radio operators.  
“For now, there is silence on the whole front. The opponent does not attack.”  
“Very good.” the king said, then added: “Give the order, coded in Alpha code, to start attacking the Eastern Kingdom. Immediately. To all units on the border with the East.”  
“Yes sir” and radiotelegraphists have started their work. Paul I went out to the upper deck of the ship.  
The exchange of fire lasted several dozen minutes when the “Kondotiera” cruiser from the Eastern fleet began approaching the ships of the Republic. Fire from two Republican cruisers - "Pigeon" and "Orkan" focused precisely on this ship. The sixth missle from the “Orkan” hit “Kondotiera” bow, and after a while the ship’s bridge was hit by another missle, this time from “Pigeon” - the entire ship’s command was lost, and the cruiser - being uncontrollable - sailed forward with the engines set to maximum power. However, a few seconds later, a missile from another cruiser of the Republic, "Wind of the West", hit the armored citadel, and a moment later an explosion occurred inside the ship. “Kondotiera” broke into two parts and began to sink.  
At the same time, missiles from battleship "Antonówka" (Republic of Ursus) reached and damaged: the bow of the cruiser "Corsair", the stern of cruiser "Henri the Impetuous" (the ship sank 3 hours after the battle), stern of "Pearl of the South" cruiser and the starboard side of destroyer "Amber" (serious damage). In turn, the ships of the Eastern Kingdom damaged cruiser "Railwayman" (bow), battleship "Dewiant" (stern), and sank cruiser "Micronation" (by shots to the ship’s citadels) and destroyer "Digger" (shot in the bow caused an explosion of ammunition).  
After 2 hours of battle, the communication room aboard the "Ruler" recieved the message from Macius: "Stop firing, we want peace talks".  
The exchange of fire ended, Paul I went to the port of Watergate, where in the remaining port buildings the terms of the peace treaty, which ended the war, were finally negotiated.  
The Republic of Ursus was recognized as the winner, the borders were set to status quo ante bellum, and the Macius’ Kingdom was forced to pay a contribution of 1.5 million units of gold.  
For some time, peace was guaranteed on the Central Continent. At least that was what the newspapers said the following day after the peace. Crowds of citizens welcomed Paul I in the capital of the country, whereas Macius had to face the dissatisfaction caused by the defeat in the war with the western neighbor. In addition, the other neighbor has taken first steps to rage a war...

* * *

At the turn of July and August the country was already restored to the state before the outbreak of Great War with the East - as the last conflict with the Macius’ Kingdom was named. The former queen of the Republic was finally and worthily bid farewell by the nation, Paul I could fully rule the Republic, without being troubled by anyone.  
In the first place, he analyzed the state of the country's economy. It was quite... on average. The state treasury was quite empty, there were fewer and fewer state-owned companies. The number of companies that experienced troubles increased, the level of processing in factories decreased, and the country’s market was in bad condition. Experts called for reforms as soon as possible to adapt to the condition of the world market. In that case, you had to check foreign countries in search of a reason of this situation. And this one was simple and loud.  
To the west of the Central Continent, Greenland and Iceworld were located on a rather big continent. As a result of political turmoil, the army of latter country almost effectively blocked access to Greenland, which made the prices of raw materials extracted there, shot and broke the ceiling of every chart. And because of this, the foreign markets suffered, some of them being dependent on the coal sold by Greenland, which caused to tight their belts. And not only coal was coming out of the land - Greenland was an important exporter of salt, iron and several other products needed all over the world.  
This situation was called Greenland Crisis. As mentioned earlier, Arktos - the leader of Iceworld - officialy explained this situation as a political turmoil, but since the army of Iceworld stood near Greenland border for months, causes a tense situation in the world, but does not enter Greenland, then what it is all about, especially that the snow lord ordered all diplomatic attempts from foreign countries to be dismissed?  
Many readers will probably answer that Arktos, as usual, used some pretext to play with Greenlanders, but this has lasted too long to be just a play.

In connection with such tense situation, on August 2, the king met with the country's chief planner.  
“The situation is as follows,” said Paul I, “Firstly, Arktos does not make profit from the blockade. He loses much, because he has to pay his men, even though the pay consists of two ice creams per week. Secondly, he must constantly buy food abroad, without any pause - and prices have risen by his blockade - so he went into the red. Thirdly, there is growing dissatisfaction in his army due to the length of the blockade - it already is eight months long. It stinks a lot, because if he wanted to take Greenland - and I remember his innumerable attempts - he would do it once and for all, and foreigners call the entire blockade an extreme idiocy.”  
“So what is Your Highness proposing in conclusion?”  
“Because the diplomatic path has run out, we will go to war. The country is ready for it. We will send 3,000 people to Greenland.”  
“When is the deadline to develop an attack plan?”  
“You should present it as soon as possible, we need it on cito.”  
“And, Your Highness... are we going to be aggressors or defenders?”  
Paul I stood over the map.  
“We're going all out.”

* * *

During the invasion cruise, on August 6, on board of "Sovereign", Paul I was urgently called to come to the communication room.  
“What happened?” the king asked.  
“We received the following message from Duckburg.” one of the radio operators handed the paper with the message over to the king.  
The message said:  
"Turn the ships back, leave the territorial waters of Greenland. Immediately."  
Paul I, without a word, went to the upper deck, followed by brigadier Sikorsky.  
“What's in this message?” He asked.  
“McDuck threatens us with war if we do not turn back. They intend to use an safe conduct with a guarantee of independence for Greenland in the event of an attack by anyone.”  
“Do we continue?”  
In response, the king tore the paper and ate it. Sikorsky turned pale in reaction.  
“It's too late for them to react. They should intervene when Iceworld started the blockade.”  
“Your Highness puts everything va banque?  
The king pondered over.  
“From your point of view, it can actually look like call in poker. But that's not the case, believe me. Anyway, if we fail, I will throw up this card. Publicly. You have my word.  
“Okay, but I have one more question…”  
“Yes?”  
“How did they know about the attack?”  
King Paul looked at the distant horizon, leaning against the railing of the deck.  
“I do not know.”

Meanwhile, in the evening, several hundred kilometers west of the Republic’s ships, Tabaluga, a young dragon with a height of 1.70 m, performed a routine evening patrol over a mountain range border of Greenland, which was transformed into a fortified line of defense by the hard work of Greenlanders (and help from the Republic of Duckburg) .  
Nothing has changed on the front, checkpoints consisting of two or three Greenlanders did not report any troubles - there was silence throughout the day.  
When the dragon was flying around the eastern part of the mountain range, he noticed the lights on the horizon of the sea. He landed on the ground and took a small pair of binoculars from his pocket on his stomach, which he had received a few years earlier from the Deputy of the Republic of Ursus, Casimir Oczko. Tabaluga recognized him as a cool, nice guy, who, in case of threat from Arktos, or in earlier times - Humsin, stood on the side of Greenland and together with the peace-keeping forces from the Republic helped residents.  
However, the image of the deputy somehow faded just before the start of Greenland Crisis, when he was called by the Queen Catherine back to his country, simultaneously taking the peace-keeping forces with him. Since then, deputy Oczko did not show up again in Greenland. Few months had passed, and no messages were coming from the east due to blockade.  
The dragon looked through the binoculars towards the lights and made sure that what he saw was not a mirage - there actually were the lights of ships on horizon. Which type - it was not possible to assess due the distance from the ships. So he hid his binoculars and flew towards the village in Greenland, which was located on the left bank of the river. He immediately knocked on the door of the Shouhu's hollow.  
“What happened?” the sleepy Shouhu asked, opening the door.  
“They are coming! Ships are coming in our direction!” Tabaluga exclaimed enthusiastically.  
“Ships? From where? To Greenland?”  
"Apparently yes, they probably come to relieve us!"  
“Perhaps, but also take into account that even a bee won’t squeeze through the Iceworld’s blockade, let alone news about relief.”  
“Relax, I believe with all my heart that’s help. They will relieve us and push Arktos back to Iceworld, just like the old times!”  
“Let's hope, my friend, let's hope…” Shouhu said goodbye to the dragon, closed the door and returned to the inside of the hollow. He looked at the Book of the Dragon and sighed heavily.  
Tabaluga, with a smile, flew into the air, made two loops and flew to Dragon Mountain, to the grotto in which he lived. Just as he went to bed and covered himself with a light quilt, he managed to look at the Iron Sign lying on the bedside table, before he fell into a deep sleep.  
The coming days would show him how wrong he was...

***

On August 7, at around 8:13 AM, three ships, "Ruler", "Copenhagen" and "Mirco Syndrome" arrived near Greenland. There were three thousand soldiers aboard the ships - mainly from the western parts of the country - under the personal command of Paul I.  
Immediately after landing on the icebound, northeastern banks of Iceworld, the King of the Republic ordered a delegation to be sent to Arktos to notify him about the landing on the shore and to fulfill the conditions of the secret military alliance.  
It took two hours to disembark the army - consisting of the 35th and 38th infantry regiments. Then, containers and materials for fast construction of the military camp were moved ashore from the ships holds - it lasted four and a half hours. There was close call, when one of the containers, intended for the part of the 38th Regiment, could irretrievably be lost by the mistake of the operator of the ship's crane, if the soldiers on board wouldn’t react fast.

The Republic's troops, in accordance with the agreement, relieved Iceworld units operating on the north-eastern part of blockade, giving the entire Snow Army (or Schneemacht, as were the Iceworld units officially called) the possibility of regrouping. The blockade around Greenland from the land side became even more intense, and three ships from the Republic of Ursus blocked access to the port from the sea. Of course, it carried even more catastrophic consequences for the world economy - prices went horrendously up and chaos broke out on the stock exchanges; if something could break through the blockade before August 7, now every attempt had no chance of success.  
Despite the fact that the transfer of Republic’s troops to Greenland was strictly kept secret - so no journalist was taken to any of the ships decks - questions from media, not only from the Republic but also from England, Far East Kingdom or Equestria were recieved by royal communications post from time to time, regarding this maneuver. Paul I constantly refused to make any statements to the media, which was justified by the official secret and passivity of other nations throughout the entire duration of Greenland Crisis.

Around 3:30 PM, a field airport next to the camp was opened, to which several F-16 fighters and several mid-range bombers were deployed.  
Paul I decided that three fighters, unarmed, would fly over Greenland on spotter mission.  
Meanwhile, Tabaluga, interested in what the “relief” forces - as he thought - were doing, came to the eastern section of the first line of Greenland defence, and observed the situation in the Republican camp, which could be seen from the mountain range. The soldiers moved like ants in a mound, here and there jeeps were carrying weapons and provisions to various containers, in which soldiers and military commanders were housed. For the defenders, it looked like this army was preparing to establish contact with Greenland.  
However, for the young dragon, something was not right. Since the army has already unloaded from ships, smoke is coming out of the chimneys of the cruisers, so they will soon be put in position to fire, why aren’t these troops entrenching in front of the Iceworld lines? He took out his irreplaceable binoculars and started scouring the camp in search of any familiar sign that would give him information, a signal or anything.  
Then his eyes fell on the container in the middle of the camp, of which door opened quickly and from the inside came out first two soldiers, whose rank could not be seen, and then came out a third person.  
And at this moment Tabaluga froze.  
The third person was Mr Oczko. In the crown.  
So Casimir Oczko became the king of the Republic, no matter how irrationally and stupid it sounded.  
The binoculars dropped out of the hands of the dragon, and fell to the ground with a bang (as it later turned out, they were still in excellent condition, just Republican quality). Everything in the head of the young heir to the throne of Greenland began to be arranged: leaks from Duckburg from first months of blockade that warned that Ursus could turn against Greenland; sudden lack of any contact or attempts to establish contact with Greenland by Mr Oczko; propaganda of Arktos, stating that "the Republic left Greenland at its darkest hour and sold it to Iceworld"; in the end, the sight of the Republic soldiers' fraternization with the Iceworld army.  
And Paul I betrayed Greenlanders’ case.  
At that moment, everyone heard a rising whistle coming from the Republican camp - fighters, equipped with intelligence installations were flying over to Greenland to conduct reconnaissance. When they passed the mountain range some 300 meters above it, Tabaluga, ignoring the protests of his friends in this section of the defense line, flew into the air and followed the fighters.  
Something broke inside of him. He had never been so filled with rage and hatred of the Republicans or any other person before.  
And now his darker side was to be uncovered.

* * *

Paul I, together with brigadier Sikorsky and brigadier Szur, arrived at the Mobile Air Operations Center (located in another container in the camp, near the royal container) to oversee the reconnaissance flight of the three F-16s over Greenland. These three units weren’t selected for patrol without reason, because in the throes of rearmament in the country, when they were selected for invasion, it was forgotten that they are in the middle of a weapon change process, so they flew practically without any weapons, with flares only on board. It was decided to use them as reconnaissance aircraft before refueling and returning to continental Republic in order to continue the rearming process, which nevertheless did not receive the approval of Paul I - this way, the Republic had at its disposal only 3 fighters in Greenland in full combat readiness.  
The connection between MAOC and fighters with the "Black" codename was established a few seconds after the start, and just before crossing the mountain range, which is the border of Greenland.

Below are the excerpts of the MAOC transcript from that day.  
BASE (D): Blacks, here's Nowina [codename of MAOC, nowina means news], confirm communication establishment please.  
BLACK 1 (C1): Black 1, readback 5 by 5.  
C2: Black 2, readback 5 by 5.  
C3: Black 3, readback 5 by 5.  
D: Climb to 3,600 feet (1,100 meters) when you reach, report please.  
C1: Enter 3600, upon reaching, report, Black 1.  
[30 seconds of silence, during which planes flew over the range, and Tabaluga got up in the air]  
C1: Nowina, here is Black 1 speaking, we are on 3,600.  
D: 3,600 confirmed, descend to 2,000 feet (600 meters) and report.  
C1: Descend 2000 and report, Black 1.  
[35 seconds of silence]  
C1: Nowina, here is Black 1 speaking, we report 2000.  
D: 2000 confirmed. Disperse so you have 330 feet (100 meters) break between each other, turn right heading three-three-zero, turn on the reconnaissance systems and report their inclusion separately.  
C1: Intervals 330, turn right heading three-three-zero, turn on recognition systems and report each separately, Black 1.  
[13 seconds of silence]  
C2: Black 2 reports reconnaissance systems on and starts data transmission.  
C1: Black 1 reports reconnaissance systems on and starts data transmission.  
C3: Black 3 reports reconnaissance systems on and starts data transmission.  
D: Nowina has accepted. Turn right heading zero-nine-zero.  
C1: Turn right, heading zero-nine-zero, Black 1.

* * *

Tabaluga noiselessly and unnoticeably for the radar at MAOC found himself on the back of three fighters. Most of Greenlanders gathered at Dragon's Eye - from where they could see the whole situation best - and watched the events unfold.  
“You shouldn’t betray your allies, Mr Oczko” thought the dragon, taking a deep breath.

* * *

C2: Nowina, a temperature spike in the engine exhaust!  
D: Who is reporting a temperature spike?  
C2: Black 2, I repeat, a sudden increase in temperature on the engine exhaust, the sensors go crazy, but the engine is running normally!  
D: Nowina has accepted, I allow you to break from the formation, turn right heading one-zero-eight and enter 3600.  
C2: Right to one-zero-eight and 3600, Black 2.  
D: Black 1 and 3 continue the flight without changes.  
C1: Continue without changes, Black 1.  
C3: Continue without changes, Black 3.  
[6 seconds of silence, during which Black 2 reduces the speed of the engine and enters higher, which slows down, and colleagues from the formation overtake him]  
C2: Bloody hell, what is it?!  
D: Who said that?  
C2: Nowina, Black 2 reports a flying object next to its current position!  
D: Black 2, describe the appearance of the object.  
C2: Green, that's all I can see.  
D: I accepted, green color.  
D: (Paul I, in the background) Is he seriously doing it?  
C2: Holy...!  
D: Black 2, report your status!  
[4 seconds of silence]  
D: Black 2, report your status!  
[2 seconds of silence]  
D: (Sikorsky, in the background) I think we lost one plane.  
D: (Paul I, in the background) Withdraw them all, return them to the airport!  
D: Black 1 and Black 3, right course one-zero-seven, ascend to 3600!  
C1: One-zero-seven course, height 36-  
[1 second of silence]  
C3: Black 1 on fire!  
D: Black 3, continue with the given course above the camp!  
C3: Above the camp, Black 3.  
[3 seconds of silence]  
D: (Paul I, in the background) Crews of anti-aircraft guns to work! Let them load stun shells!  
[2 seconds of silence]  
[telephone signal]  
C3: He's chasing me!  
MAAC: Hello, Mobile Anti-aircraft Center.  
D: Nowina here, declare general quarters, let them load stun shells!  
MAAC: Order recieved, thank you. (siren in the background)  
D: Black 3 head over the camp.  
C3: I'm almost over camp!  
[bang from a distance caught by microphones]  
C3: I’m done! I eject!  
D: Confirmed.

* * *

And Paul I ran out of the Mobile Center's container and looked around. There was chaos, the soldiers were running around, the pilot of the third reconnaissance fighter was dropping on the parachute, behind him a dark streak of smoke was left by falling plane, somewhere north of the camp. Anti-aircraft artillery, strangely, has not yet started firing.  
The king looked at the sky towards Greenland and saw the Tabaluga hanging above the camp. He was looking closely at Paul I, and no one else seemed to see the dragon. After a moment, however, he turned back and flew toward his homeland.  
The Republic's monarch went to his container, where two brigadiers were waiting for him, hotly discussing the events.  
“If the orders were given to them faster, they would be able to react!” Szur shouted.  
“There was no chance to escape, Mr. Brigadier! The dragon was faster!” Sikorsky replied.  
“It's a matter of reflexes, everyone would manage to do this!”  
“Yes? Do you want to bet?”  
“With pleasure!”  
“SILENCE!" the king yelled, and sat down in the chair. Subordinates immediately calmed down.  
“Green reptile is faster than I thought. It was impossible to react so quickly to minimize losses. So do not argue more about this.”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“We will do as it is in the plan. We will bore tunnels under the mountains, then conquer Greenland, is that clear?  
“Yes, Your Highness!”  
“So, to organize: firstly, tell the warehouse attendants to hand over dynamite to the sapper battalions, they need to begin boring tunnels at once. Secondly - each rifle is supposed to have changed bullets to trunquiliser ones, we have it so many since over a year. I do not want to massacre the animals, they can be useful for us. Thirdly - give the soldiers an order that every single animal they catch has to be transported to the camp, to a separate part for the prisoners. Now go and hand over the orders, quickly.”  
When Sikorsky and Szur left the container, Paul I murmured to himself:  
"And with you, reptilian, I will settle up in private” and took the dragon's file, extracted from the Royal State Archives in Oceanowo, run since the 1980s.

* * *

There were five lines of Greenland’s defense, designed personally by Tabaluga. The first, called "Range", was, of course, based on the border of Greenland running through the mountains. It was the longest of all. The second one, called "Plan B", was intended for use in the event of the enemy tearing through the mountains, it was not adapted to a long defense, it was to be used as a base for counterattack against the captured "Range". In the event that things turn out wrong, a third line of defense was created called "Darkest Hour." Here, the experience of the Duckburg army was used, so there were dugouts, temporary shelters, command points, etc. It was the strongest fortified defensive section not counting the "Range".  
The next line was "Center". Also adapted for long defense, however shorter than in the case of the "Darkest Hour". The fortifications were also worse, because it ran through the village and was separated by Greenland River.  
The last resort for Greenlanders was supposed to be three forts located on the seashore - one over the mouth of the river, the second a bit to the east, the third to the west, but at a distance allowing communication even with smoke signals. In the forts, built of tree trunks, stones, surrounded by deep ditches, the defense was intended to last until the arrival of the relief from the sea.  
Unfortunately, the plan designed by Prince of Greenland was prepared for the attack of Iceworld, and not much technologically better Republic of Ursus. The only weapon that could stop the enemy fighters and bombers was Prince himself, but during night before the final start of the fighting, it was decided that he should not risk his life attempting to set enemy aircraft on fire.

In the morning, the sappers were in positions on both sections of blockade manned by the Republic and Iceworld. When clocks stroke 6 AM, drilling tunnels under the mountains began - the echoes of the first explosions made it clear that the most important battle in the history of Greenland began - the battle to be or not to be for its inhabitants.  
At the same time with the boom of the first TNT explosions, two battalions of the 35th Infantry Regiment, placed most north, attacked "Range". While approaching the lines of the defenders, Greenlanders welcomed Republicans with fire from their rifles, which downed several dozen soldiers and injured several more. They had to withdraw after a few minutes.  
After this first attack, the first salvos of the Republic’s artillery from cruisers sounded, aimed at the southern edge of Greenland. An order was also given to them to change the missiles to trunquiliser ones - it was to facilitate taking prisoners during the gradual occupation of Greenland. The shelling lasted until around 7 AM - then there was complete silence. The defenders counted the first losses on their back - dozens of animals were put to sleep, transported to the village to wake them up as soon as possible - every paw on the front counted. Fifteen minutes later, a small company from the 38th Infantry Regiment approached the "Range" line - it was also repulsed, but this time without losses for both sides, not only for the defenders.  
At half past eight, the Republic used its medium-range bombers against defenders for the first time - it was decided to drop the bombs on the first line of defense of Greenlanders, but some of the load went to the backs of the defenders without causing any losses. In spite of everything - 74 inhabitants of Greenland, present on the line, fell asleep. Shortly after the raid, two companies from the 38th Regiment try to approach the “Range”, but the attack breaks halfway down along with several dead and wounded, and Republicans must retreat. After this attack, the front is again silent - the besieging people are looking for a way to break the first line as quickly as possible without waiting for the tunnels to be drilled (which, anyway, needed to be hollowed out).

Paul I, taking into account the loss of the first attacks, decides not to waste its troops and orders to constantly bombard both "Range" and Greenland itself from planes. The air raids begin at nine, bombers start at regular intervals and return to the airport at regular intervals, which gives Greenlanders the impression that the Republic has enormous aircraft. This convinces Tabaluga to the end that with such air superiority one can not risk life for the downfall of two planes.  
As a result of these bombings, on the "Range", a good part of Greenland defenders falls asleeps - about 350. Another 120 in Greenland itself. In the first line of defense, there are serious gaps with no defenders. At the same time, before 10 AM, the most advanced tunnel is ready in 34 percent.  
At 10:15 AM, Paul I, after acknowledging that the air raids caused a lot of damage among the defenders, ordered to direct them to Greenland itself, and at the same time orders the assault on the "Range". As predicted, the gaps are evident and part of the defense line is taken over by the Allies. The defenders either focus on the other fighting points or retreat to “Plan B”.  
Around noon, the information about relief from Duckburg for Greenland reaches the area of fighting. To besieged Greenlanders, this news arrived around 1:20 PM, which causes euphoria both in the command and among the defenders, which makes the resistance even more tense.  
However, despite the determination of Greenlanders, the situation on the "Range" around half past two in the afternoon becomes so hopeless, that Tabaluga orders the retreat to the second line of defense. The last defenders leave their positions on the “Range” only 15 minutes later. By estimates of the Republic of Ursus, there are now 90 residents of Greenland in captivity. They are asked about possible surprises in defense, to which they respond with silence.  
On back of the defenders, a crisis situation is starting to form - there are more asleep residents than the ones woken up. In desperation, Shouhu, at the instigation of Tabaluga, gives permission to use the River of Life in the Hidden Valley to wake up animals faster. It does not accelerate the whole process too much, contrary to expectations.  
After 2 PM, news about taking the first line of defense, reach Paul I. He goes after a few dozen minutes for a walk on the fortifications. He is amazed by their quite good preparation as for the inhabitants of Greenland. When, while staying in one of the bastions, he looks at Greenland landscape, he finds the Dragon Eye and points at it with his finger. "We'll be at the statue of Tyrion under twenty-four hours," he says. He doesn’t waste the time, because around half past three, the Allied trenches, dug out in a hurry by Republican sappers 150 meters from the defenders, are already manned by the army of the Republic and Schneemacht. By 3 PM, single trips to "Plan B" begin, which are mainly reconnaissance ones. Paul I waits with the order to storm the second line of defense, until the tunnels are finished - he wants to use light tanks to quickly break through to the center of Greenland. By 15:00, the report on tunnel boring shows, that the most advanced one is ready in 73%, its completion is expected at 19:15.  
Around 4 PM, Arktos, without consulting with Paul I, orders to throw snow bombs on a short section of "Plan B". The king of the Republic immediately goes to Glasstown and makes a brawl to the snowman that he carries out snow bombardments without consulting this - or at least informing the ally. The missiles introduce a slight confusion among the defenders, but the snow is quickly melted by Tabaluga, who since then is on the second line of defense and personally monitors the situation.  
Around 4:40 PM, to the everyone's surprise, the Duckburg fleet appears near Greenland. However, since the Republic did not openly declare war on Duckburg, there is no exchange of fire between the warships, and the relief, due to blockade and the inability to penetrate it in a peaceful way, anchors at the icebound, north-western shores of Iceworld, and the army, headed by Scrooge McDuck, Prime Minister of Duckburg, who took exceptionally the supreme command over the expedition, disembarks at the backs of Schneemacht. Arktos is forced to create another front to prevent the defenders from linking with relief forces. In Greenland there is an euphoria, despite the constant air raids of the Republic, all inhabitants think that the rescue is close, and the determination is stronger. As a consequence, Paul I orders the acceleration of work on boring the tunnels, because he feels that Schneemacht may be weak in the clash with Duckburg's troops.  
At around 5:35 PM, the last detonation takes place in tunnel 3 (literally the third from the northeast, clockwise). After a few minutes, this information is forwarded to Paul I, and he orders the transfer of all light tanks, through the tunnel, to the front in Greenland. After a few dozen minutes, the next tunnel is ready, and until 6:40 PM, all work is finished. The Republic gets direct connections under the mountains with Greenland, and at 6:55 PM starts a general assault on the section "Plan B". Defenders fight heroically, sometimes there are melee fights (Tabaluga is forced to do so at some point), but after a short time the defense collapses and the order to retreat to the "Darkest Hour" is given. The tanks of the Republic are pursuing the fleeing inhabitants of Greenland, but the well-known dragon uses the basic defect of each tank - the least armored is the back - and sets three of them on fire, which causes the withdrawal of the other thirteen (later the crew explained that against this "green creature" was impossible to fight normally because it was... much faster than them). Up to 240 defenders are taken prisoner this time - there are still 670 defenders left from the inhabitants, plus Tabaluga, of which nearly 230 are asleep as a result of air raids, which gave a total of 440 defenders capable of fighting. The strong spirit of defense among Greenlanders, however, did not wore off, it was still supported by the hope that Duckburg's army would break the siege within the next few hours. However, this was questioned around 7:15 PM, when Duckburg's attack on the entrance to one of the tunnels, bored by the sappers of Republic of Ursus from the north-west side, broke down. The attacks on this and two neighboring tunnels were repeated from time to time in hope that the stalemate, in which the relief was found, would be broken.  
Around 9:00 PM, the envoy from Greenland delivers to the Republicans a proposal to stop the fire for the night. After a quick conversation with Arktos, Paul I orders the army of the Republic and Schneemacht to stop the fire on Greenland front till the morning. Republicans have time to collect the dead and exchange their units, which spend the night in the trenches of “Plan B”. Defenders can afford to take short naps, but it starts to be difficult with replacements - more and more Greenlanders complain about fatigue, and ammunition is slowly running out.  
The first night of the siege begins...

* * *

The clocks struck 11 PM in Greenland. There is silence, only from time to time besieging armies will fire a flare or two. From afar, there are sounds of Duckburg’s army shooting, which is desperately trying to break through to the defenders, and has not agreed to stop any fire for the night.  
In the trenches of the second line of defense, most of the Republic's soldiers are asleep or slumbering, some are waiting for the 34th Infantry Regiment to replace them, chatting, or reading the evening issue of newspapers from their homeland. Their headlines are shouting "Greenland defends itself fiercely", "What's next with Greenland?", "Duckburg reacts to Greenland Crisis". In the Republic, the invasion was welcomed, as the price of products on the market was expected to fall and the country's financial situation should improve.  
But back to the siege...  
“It’s very warm here” says one of the soldiers, sitting on the eastern part of the defense line.  
“20 degrees of Celcius was announced by meteo, that’s the standard temperature here” the second one replied. “The fight here compared to what was happening in the war with Macius, is paradise. Convenient temperatures, dream weather”  
“And there are no enemy planes above us…”  
“Watch out, because McDuck will pull the ace from the sleeve. In total, what are we doing here now? Today we started to fight, we drew Greenlanders from two lines of defense, even tomorrow it would be all over!”  
“The king gives us time to rest. And that’s good, because sometimes you have to spent your free time. That’s how you take care of soldiers! His father was a similar man, at least that's what tales say. Anyway, there are rumours that tomorrow up to 2 PM we will be under this statue of the father of this green dragon.”  
Someone came from the side of the camp.  
“Fist.” the first part of the password is heard.  
“Hit.”  
“What's up, boys?”  
“We are sitting and waiting for the morning.”  
“Understandable, have a good ni-- er, you want to return to the country as soon as possible, we understand that. We will relieve you for now, but the command won’t let you rest. You have to report to the command, they organised something just now.  
“At this time, when there is a ceasefire?” asked the first one in the trench.  
“We do not know what's going on, sorry. If we knew, we would give you information.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dragon’s Eye, Tabaluga together with Shouhu planned next defense moves. There were many inhabitants of Greenland lying around in a row, enjoying a break in the siege and sleeping deeply.  
"The idea of stopping the fire was good," muttered the latter.  
“Let them rest for now. We need to wait for the first relief - from McDuck - to break through and for the arrival of the second, from London.”  
“I doubt if McDuck will defeat Arktos's troops. So far, no information about relief from England. We cannot stand too long, with the amount of technology that the new king of the Republic has thrown against us, unfortunately our fall will happen quite quickly. Even if the Duckbergers were to land in Greenland itself, not in the western part of Iceworld, the capture of our land would be - at best - delayed.”  
“In that case... what to do?”  
“It would be best to give up.”  
“Well, the question arises: why we fight, if we would surrender our country after a such short confrontation?”  
There was silence.  
“Why we fight?” the dragon repeated louder.  
“For freedom... but in comparison to Iceworld, the clash with the Republic on our technological level is pointless!”  
“That the hell was that Council of Kings, since two of the three nations involved in it are at war with us? According to the Council's statute,” Tabaluga took a small book from his pocket on his stomach and opened it somewhere in the middle “”in the event of a Council member attack on Greenland, the other two member states are obliged to oppose aggression.” - the third state does nothing to help us!”  
“But look at their technological level! They would not do anything against Iceworld and the Republic alone!”  
“We are in a stalemate, that’s all! In front of us is the enemy, in the our back is the sea, help won’t come in any way... what to do?”  
“In your place I would go to…”  
“They have air superiority. You will not get out of Greenland, and you have advised me not to shoot down their planes.”  
“Ah, you’re right…”  
Silence fell again.  
“What do you suggest to do in the morning?” Shouhu asked.  
“Let me think…” Tabaluga began to walk in circles “We will do this: because the tunnels were also bored on the side of Iceworld - at least I hope so…”  
“We will see it soon” Shouhu took out his reliable Crystal Ball and looked into it. Three entrances to the tunnels from Greenland appeared in it.  
“Great, these tunnels exist. In that case, the only logical option is to try to break through to reach tunnels in the west. We will then open the passage for McDuck’s forces to us. These forces will be useful, but for how long - I do not know. We must have Duckburgers here, and as soon as possible.”  
The dragon stopped in place, then sat up resignedly on the ground.  
“How could I be so naive to believe that the Republic wants to help us this time?”  
“You could not have foreseen it, Tabaluga.”  
From the defense line "Darkest Hour" a messenger came running, almost out of his breath.  
\- Two Republicans with a white flag on the eastern section of the front.

* * *

“I do not know why they chose us…” muttered first solder, holding the flag.  
“Relax, we'll do our job and we'll be back. They won’t hurt mediators.”  
“Well, I have some doubts about this... especially after shooting down our reconnaissance aircraft.”  
7 meters from them was the trench of the "Darkest Hour". At some point, Tabaluga and Shouhu appeared on it.  
“What do you want?” said the dragon.  
One of the soldiers of the Republic drew a paper from Paul I and began to read.  
"Inhabitants of Greenland!  
The battle for your land does not need to end with the loss of many of your friends and relatives. We, Republicans, know what you feel at this moment - you are practically without the support of other countries, and the only nation that has decided to help you - Republic of Duckburg - will not break through the Iceworld defenses.  
I, the King of the Republic, Paul I the Great, in exchange for the capitulation of the whole garrison of Greenland, promise you inviolability and peace on the part of Ursus. Do not fight senselessly, save yourself and your land.  
Let's end this conflict before it's not too late! "  
Deep silence fell.  
“So you propose inviolability and peace... right?” the dragon murmured.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Give your king the following answer” Prince then inhaled and... burned the parliamentary white flag. After a while, he added: "Ursus is out there," and pointed with his finger to the east, then added: "And if your esteemed Paul I the Great wants to demand anything from me, let him appear in front of me personally, not through the envoys!" - after which Tabaluga, together with Shouhu, disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
Night on the front inside Greenland passes quietly, without incident.

* * *

Throughout the night, the relief forces try to break through the outer lines of Iceworld and reach the tunnels to get to Greenland. Unfortunately, all attempts come to naught, and the attackers suffer huge losses.  
At five in the morning, when the first rays of the rising sun begin to illuminate Greenland, the ceasefire ends. Republicans, despite the expiry of the ceasefire, are limited to observe the "Darkest Hour" in order to find possible weaknesses of defense. Paul I decides to carry out air raid on the third line of fortifications of Greenland - it is carried out at half past five. The defenders do not suffer too much - about 30 defenders are put asleep, while at night they managed to wake up 95 out of 230 sleeping Greenlanders so far. Before the 6 AM, after the end of the raid, the Alliance's attack on the "Darkest Hour" starts - Greenlanders are bravely defending their positions and repelling the attack. Losses among the attackers are not too big, but they have to withdraw.  
After 6 AM, Paul I goes to check the western lines of the Iceworld army - he is afraid that they may break down at some point. To his (and all Allies) surprise, around 6:20 AM, Greenlanders start a counterattack just at this defense line, which coincides with the next attack of Duckburg units on the north-west. Iceworld troops somehow defend themselves, but under the insistence of the attacking residents of Greenland, determined to establish contact with the army under the command of McDuck, they begin to fall apart. At some point a breach is created in the lines of Schneemacht, and single inhabitants start a crazy run to the tunnels, which - to the horror of the Republicans - from the side of Greenland were not guarded, because there was no possibility of counterattack on the part of defenders (at least, that’s what Allies thought). Paul I reacts immediately - by the field radio he gives brigadier Sikorsky the order to take temporarily the command over the forces of the Republic, and himself takes over the command of the interrupted defense line, and together with the bodyguards, he begins to chase after the inhabitants who have broke through. They manage to put down almost all the defenders who are taken prisoner, but two of them reach one of the tunnels and try to go to the relief forces - unfortunately, they are captured at the exit of the tunnel. The breach itself is sealed after 10 minutes, but in addition to 16 Greenlanders, no one can break through.  
In response to the residents' attack at 7:15 AM, after the regrouping of Iceworld forces and regaining the command over the Republic forces by Paul I, the Allies start an attack on the "Darkest Hour" - the defenders are fighting very hard, encouraged by the news of breaking through the Schneemacht lines. However, when around 7:40 AM, light tanks enter again, the defenses of residents break down in a few places so much, that Tabaluga again gives the order to retreat - this time to the "Center" section. The village begins to be bombarded with missiles from ship artillery, deliberately avoiding the Dragon Eye (in accordance with the orders of Paul I). The dragon evacuates what he can from the Dragon Mountain, over which the flag of Ursus is flying after several minutes later. This causes a decrease in morale of both Greenlanders and the relief forces.  
Around 8:20 AM Paul I again goes to Glasstown - this time to discuss with the Arktos the matter of Duckburg’s relief. Leaders determine that three Republican companies will be transported by sea to the rear of their camp - which was possible, because the fleet was stationed slightly to the south - and close the Duckburg army in the encirclement, which should induce them to surrender.  
Before 9 AM, the monarch of the Republic returns to his camp, and the plan is implemented - troops get on motorboats, dropped on the water from the "Ruler", and are transported to the rear of Duckburg, where they disembark. An hour later, the Duckburg camp is occupied by the Republicans, and at 10:40 AM it is closed in the encirclement; McDuck makes a desperate decision to concentrate all forces on breaking through to Greenland.  
On the front in Greenland, meanwhile, relative calm prevails, only single outings are organized by the Allies from time to time, to reconnoitre the fortifications of the fourth line of defense. The Allies decide to wait with the ending of the siege of Greenland till the problem of relief will be solved once and for all.  
Around 12:40 PM, the Duckburg fleet receives information about the landing at the rear of Duckberg’s troops, so it orders "full ahead" to rescue the relief. However, before ships arrive at the former camp of Duckburg, it is all over - at 1:00 PM, McDuck surrenders with whole army. Paul I, however, makes an astonishing decision - it allows all the Duckburgers and their prime minister to load themselves onto their fleet and sail home; the king of the Republic proclaims himself the commander-in-chief of the Allied forces, arguing that the relief has only been defeated with the help of the Republic's army. Arktos, after hearing this news, falls into a frenzy, but has no choice - with the technological superiority of the Republic and the facts that explicitly advocate against Iceworld, he must accept this decision.  
Around 2:20 PM, Duckburg's troops set off from the north-western shores of Iceworld and sail away to their homeland; they lost about 20% of their initial soldier count, which after arriving in Duckburg two days later causes dissatisfaction among the population towards Prime Minister McDuck.  
Meanwhile, in Greenland, further bombing raids on the "Center" and the last line of defense, "Sea", are carried out - this results in a shrinkage of the number of defenders to 350 plus the dragon.

At 4 PM from Greenland, the distant ships of the Republic of Duckburg are seen - first reaction is disbelief, replaced then by despair among the inhabitants. Morale falls sharply - all defenders are made aware that they can practically only countdown the time to their capitulation and possibly delay it. When news of retreat of relief from Greenland reaches Tabaluga, he sits on the ground and hides his face in his hands; he almost breaks down. As a result of such turn of events, Shouhu temporarily takes over the command, but can not stop spontaneous withdrawal of the inhabitants of Greenland to the last line of defense - three forts forming the defense line "Sea." It even comes to the fact that several dozens of defenders voluntarily give themselves to the Allied captivity.  
When the information about the crisis among Greenlanders reaches Paul I, he immediately orders an attack. When the attack starts, panic explodes in the ranks of Greenlanders - only 240 manage to escape to the last section of the defense. The captive gets, among others, Nessajja the Turtle, who practically no longer was able to evacuate - this is another blow in the low morale of the defenders. With great difficulty she is transported, like all prisoners, to the Republican camp, but neither she, nor anyone else, wants to reveal the location of the Hidden Valley - Paul I suspects that a large number of residents have hidden in it. As it turns out later, this is not true - the crossing was blocked with stones pushed by Tabaluga during the retreat to the "Center" section, not trapping any of the residents inside. Apart from the turtle, all sleeping animals are taken prisoner - there is no way to transfer them to the last fortifications.  
From 6 PM, shelling of forts by artillery takes place, which is designed to get the last defenders to surrender, while Paul I orders all planes to return to their home bases in the Republic. As a result of shelling, the construction of the "West Sea" fort is disturbed; when the Allied assault starts at 19:30, the fort falls as first in 23 minutes from the beginning of the attack. Attacks on the other two forts are repulsed, the Allies incur small losses. After 8:30 PM, shortly after the sun sets, the sky begins to be lightened up by the first flares.  
Paul I at 9 PM goes to the entrance to one of the tunnels in the south, where at the next meeting with the Arktos the final division of the spoils after the end of the siege is determined. Since the ruler of Iceworld intends to build a real city, all the wood and stone used to build fortifications by the defenders of Greenland will be handed over to the him. It was also agreed that in the field covered with snow between Glasstown and the mountain range a real airport will be built, which will serve both Greenland and Glasstown (because getting by air to Greenland consumes less time than by sea), and the areas where the Republican camp is located, will permanently become Republic possession.

About 22 defenders, whose morale is practically at the bottom, leave the fort "East Sea" and go to the last fortified position. Republican snipers put down about 26 Greenlanders, passing from one fort to another - they are taken prisoner after a few minutes.  
The last fort is already defended by 324 Greenlanders from the initial thousand. After midnight, the inventory is counted: ammunition was sufficient only for 4 hours of fighting, food for little more - a large part of the inventory remained in the village and fell into the hands of the Allies during the withdrawal. Tabaluga and Shouhu analyzed every possibility of getting defenders to the west, to the mountains - it was stated that there is no chance of success of this plan in any variant.  
After midnight, a request is made to the Allies' command to stop the fire until sunrise - Paul I agrees to the offer, which allows some of the defenders to rest.  
After the official implementation of the ceasefire, a council consisting of surviving Greenlanders begins on what Tabaluga should do in the event of the capitulation of Greenland. The dragon wants to go into captivity together with all of his friends, but against this idea is more than half of the population, who think that he must escape somewhere north, for example to Duckburg or England, and ask for help there. At the end of the conference, Shouhu takes the floor.  
“Listen, friends, you forget one important thing. Our beloved green dragon has obtained all five Dragon Signs, thanks to which he can gain the Dragon Pendant and save us this way.” he says.  
"Except, that there is a problem," said the character who was the topic of the discussion. "The Crystal Cave is in the southwest of Greenland, far beyond the lines of the enemy. It's hard to squeeze through.”  
“You can fly now, we have a night…”  
“They shoot flares every few minutes, and the snipers just wait for someone to come out of the fort.”  
“Maybe in the morning? We can distract them in some way.”  
“How you want to distract them?”  
There was silence in response.  
"I know you want the best for me and take care of me, but you see that there is no other choice. The worst thing that can happen is that the Pendant falls into the hands of either Arktos or the king of the Republic. And that's what I want to avoid.”  
The rest of the night descended the defenders on naps, repairing fortifications and organizing their virtually empty equipment. Some even prepared to go into Republican captivity.

Meanwhile, the Allies did not sleep. At 2 in the morning, the first designers, architects, builders, workers and engineers from the Republic came to the military camp - they had to plan the design of the future city on the east bank of the Greenland River, where the town hall, harbor, several service buildings and a dozen residential buildings were to be constructed. Some of the apartments were intended for soldiers who were planned to station here as part of security forces, and some for new settlers from the mainland, who wanted to live here. It was also necessary to design and build an airport - which was mentioned earlier - and to build a railway line with a end station in Greenland, which was to run to the soon-former military camp, where the ferry terminal was to be built, connecting this short section of the railway with the Republic's main railway network.  
At around 3 AM, Paul I decided that the final assault on the last defenders' fort would start at nine in the morning. In addition, he made one more decision - first, to the astonishment of his surroundings, he locked himself in his command container and wrote something until 4:50 AM. Then he left the container with a piece of paper and ordered Sikorsky and Szur to follow him. They got into the jeep and went west, through tunnel No. 2, to the units of the Republic. When he got out, the monarch ordered one of the soldiers to go with a white flag (as a mediator) near Greenlanders fort and announce his arrival.  
When that messenger told the defenders that in a moment the commander of the Allies would appear here, the inhabitants of Greenland became impressed. It was five o'clock in the morning - that is, eleven minutes until sunrise - when Paul I stood a few dozen meters from the fort with a piece of paper in his hand. Many soldiers, both Republican and Iceworld, said that this is an act of madness and putting himself in serious danger, but the Republic's monarch knew that the defenders would not decide to break the ceasefire, which they themselves asked for.  
After a while watching the fort from the outside, Paul I corrected the paper in his hand and began to read:  
"Dear inhabitants of Greenland!  
As your leader wanted, I personally appear before your fortifications to tell you the following:  
You are in a dead end situation. The army from Duckburg withdrew, leaving you alone, without support. Your supplies, after we took over a significant part of them in your village, are running out. We do not want to waste ammo on you or waste our time. In a moment the sun will rise, the third day of the siege will begin, and the ceasefire, that you have asked for, will expire.  
That is why I made the decision, that the Allies announce a unilateral ceasefire until the 9 AM, Greenland time. Until then, we expect the command of Greenland’s defense to show themselves to be sensible, and, not wanting to expose their subordinates to famine, will surrender to the Allied forces. Until the end of this one-sided cessation of fire, if one of the inhabitants wishes to lay down their weapons, it is enough to go towards our lines.  
We repeat our promise from a day ago, that in the event of surrender before the end of the ceasefire, we guarantee you peace and inviolability.  
The decision is yours."  
Then he rolled up the page and looked at the fort again. A small building, made of wood and stone, on a square plan. It is amazing that there are over 300 defenders in it!  
When he looked down the facade and came across the crevice, he saw his eyes. The only eyes that looked at him all the time, from the moment he stood before the fort, until now. They were tired but also wrinkled. Full of dislike.  
Paul I only took out his finger and pointed exactly at these eyes.  
"I'll see you soon," he murmured, then turned and walked away to Republic’s lines.  
A minute later, the mutual suspension of arms proposed by the defenders ended, and the unilateral cease-fire, announced a moment earlier by the Supreme Commander-in-Chief, began.

The clock also began to tick. The dragon moved away from the gap through which he observed Paul I, and in silence and surrounded by the inhabitants of Greenland, he moved to the command room, closing the door behind him. In the fort, the movement was immediately like in a hive. Many defenders began to walk around the fort, accumulate their property, which they still had, and talk to each other about the future.  
Tabaluga, meanwhile, sat behind a stone table in little command room and hid his face in his hands. It was the end. The Greenland only had less than four hours of freedom on this patch of land, on which the last fort of the defenders stood, and he could do nothing. This is not how he imagined the whole situation. The Greenland was to be safe from any temptations of any country, protected by him with the help of the Dragon Pendant. And there is neither security, nor counteraction to any enemy attempts, nor Pendant.  
At 06:15 AM, the first 27 defenders left the fort and made it to the Republican lines, exercising the ceasefire. Twenty minutes later, another sixty defenders went in the direction of the Allied forces.  
By 8 o'clock in the fort there are only 80 defenders. Morale does not exist. The last inventory of all stocks still in possession of Greenland's inhabitants is in progress.  
Around 8:30 AM, Shouhu entered the command room. Inside, he found the dragon looking blankly at the wall in front of him.  
“Have you lost all hope?”  
Silence answered him.  
“Friend, are you okay?”  
Silence. After a moment, Tabaluga turned his head and looked at Shouhu.  
“In half an hour we will be in captivity, why anyone could have any hope?”  
Shouhu closed the door behind her and sat down at the table.  
“You always have to hope. If not for freedom, then at least that tomorrow will be better. Or that bad luck will change.”  
“And what will it change exactly?”  
“You forgot about a few things. As long as you hope, you can not give up, especially if you are hoping for a better future, because the future depends on us - not from other people, because the grain you sow today, will rise, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, maybe in a few decades, but eventually it will rise…”  
“...and it will be our future” the dragon finished, clearly animated by the words of Shouhu.  
Friends exchanged knowing glances.  
"You know what to do," said Shouhu.  
"But hold them back until I return" Tabaluga replied, then ran out of the room.

At 8:40 AM Paul I came again to the Allied lines near the fort "Sea" and headed to the command post. As he walked, a murmur began to grow in the ranks of the troops, followed by cheers. Everyone was pointing at something in the sky with their fingers.  
Paul I also looked and saw the Prince of Greenland flying south-west, high above the lines of allies.  
“Your Majesty, what are we doing?” Sikorsky asked.  
"You take over the command," replied the monarch, and ran to one of the troops.  
“But as to…” brigadier began, but the king was already at the ranks.  
“Ten people go with me, NOW!” he waved and ran toward the jeeps. Dozens of people immediately caught up with him and got into two vehicles. The king got behind the wheel of one of them and drove at high speed in the same direction in which the dragon flew.  
“As usual, I’m left as commander…” murmured Sikorsky.  
Meanwhile, in the fort, another group of defenders was preparing to surrender, when they were stopped by Shouhu, who took over the duties of the commander.  
“You can not give up yet!” he said.  
“Yes? If we can not give up, so where did Tabaluga fly?”  
“I can not tell you. But he certainly did not escape Greenland, nor did he give up.”  
“What can we do differently? A few of us left only, help will not come, it's over!”  
"Oh, finally, shut up!” shouted the chorus of Happy and Digby. “If Tabaluga flew somewhere, it means that he does it in good faith and he will not give up! And it is our duty to wait for his return!”

* * *

Just before 9 AM, the dragon landed at the entrance to the Crystal Cave and quickly ran into it. He knew that the Republicans were practically on his heels, so as soon as a table with the right form emerged from the floor, he took the Iron Sign from his stomach pocket and put it inside. Right from the ground, four tables emerged with the remaining signs, and then the portal was activated. The Prince of Greenland quickly jumped in and moved to another world.  
After a few minutes, two jeeps with a pursuit group appeared at the entrance to the cave. Paul I got out and immediately ran inside the cave, followed by a few soldiers. He could not believe his eyes.  
Before him stood an open passage to another world.  
"So that's actually true ..." he mumbled.  
“The first time I see such miracles” added one of the soldiers.  
"You have not seen much in your life," replied the monarch,  
circling the portal “All five signs in one place... and each of them supports the portal…”  
“Your Majesty, did you know about that?”  
“I only heard. I thought that..." He paused in half, then turned to leave.  
“Thought what?”  
“No, nothing. Set up the posts just outside the grotto, five on one and five on the other side. Six of you have to observe the cave, four - areas around. Set up special equipment to monitor the ambient temperature. Even the mouse cannot slip through. If the dragon comes out of the cave - but only when he comes out - you have to capture him. And bring him to me.”  
Then, from a distance, the sound of a military signal played on the trumpet sounded.  
“Already?” Paul I was amazed, looking at his watch. It was 9:01 AM. “That was fast.” the monarch boarded the jeep and made a triangle turn.  
“Your Highness, where will we find you?” one of the soldiers asked.  
"In the camp or in the town hall, if it will be standing.” and the king drove to the center of Greenland.  
The soldiers looked at each other and began to deploy the equipment.

* * *

The Greenlanders' column went from the fort towards the south-east. At the Republican line, there were baskets, to which the defenders threw their weapons. They were allowed to keep personal belongings and what was left of their food. The Republic's soldiers were silent, when the inhabitants of Greenland passed them, there was no derision or laughter out of respect for their brave defense, despite the overwhelming advantage of the opponent.  
At the end of the row went Digby, Happy and Shouhu, their heads high and staring ahead. As they crossed the Allied lines, they were scooped aside by Sikorsky and the king's bodyguards.  
"Well, the ..." the brigadier began, "we are full of admiration for your defense against so many unfavorable circumstances.”  
"Subordinate of your king welcomes us, not himself?" answered Happy.  
“Oh, baby, I remember you well... you always had such a sharp tongue.”  
“But it's actually strange, where is king Paul?” Shouhu asked.  
“He’s... indisposed at the moment.”  
“Indisposed?”  
“Yes... and temporarily... he gave me the command.”  
“Okay, I end this circus, Sikorsky, I'm back” said Paul I returning to the command. “Well, who I see here! Indeed, I congratulate you on the defense and preparation of the fortifications. Seriously, I'm impressed.”  
“Thank you, but let’s get to the point. You promised us inviolability and peace if we give up.”  
“Yeah ... Sikorsky?”  
“I'm listening, Your Highness?”  
“What time did the news from the fort come from that they surrender?”  
“Just a moment, sir” the brigadier took out the radio. “Hawk? What time do you have in the journal as the moment of informing about surrender?”  
“Hawk?” Digby was surprised.  
"The code name of command post," said Paul I.  
“09:01 sir Sikorsky” was heard on the radio.  
“Thank you very much” Sikorsky hid the device.  
“And when the ceasefire has expired, would you remind me, please?” the king of the Republic asked again.  
“At nine.”  
"I do not think you're going to..." began Shouhu, but Paul I drew a piece of paper from his pocket.  
“Dear Shouhu, here you have the text of my speech from five in the morning. It is written clearly: "in the event of surrender before the end of the ceasefire, we guarantee you peace and inviolability." The information about the surrender came a minute too late. Sorry.  
“But how?" asked Digby.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah! One minute after the deadline. And after all, Sikorsky, why at 9 AM, our troops did not move to attack?”  
“I was to give them an order?” asked brigadier.  
Paul I hid his face in his hands.  
“Mother of God, I'm surrounded by idiots... Okay, come to the field command post, someone has to sign an act of surrender. Sikorsky, notice Arktos that he needs to be as soon as possible here.

After about 30 minutes, when the ruler of Iceworld has already graciously deigned to arrive in his plane to the field command post, the text of the capitulation act was agreed and signed. The points were as follows (next to each one is written in parentheses, who added them):  
1) Defenders of Greenland (hereafter referred to as defenders) shall cease all fights after signing this document. [Ursus]  
2) The terrain of Greenland is divided into two parts, separated by the River and the meridian running along it; west of the river is Old Greenland, east of the river is New Greenland. [Ursus]  
3) Defenders are allowed to return and live in Old Greenland. [Ursus]  
4) Colonists of New Greenland, who came from outside Greenland to settle here, are forbidden to enter Old Greenland. [Greenland] The above does not apply to military and law enforcement units. [Ursus]  
5) Dragon Mountain is excluded from the zone of Old Greenland, it is established as a military zone. [Ursus]  
6) Republican citizenships are given to the defenders. [Ursus]  
7) Defenders have the duty to dismantle the fortifications together with the engineering departments of the Republic. [Ursus]  
8) The raw materials, which will be recovered from the fortifications, will be handed over to Iceworld. [Iceworld]  
9) All Greenland is annexed by the Republic of Ursus. [Ursus]  
10) The Republic retains the areas on which the siege camp is located. [Ursus]  
11) Iceworld obtains the full right to use Greenland’s resources to the same extent as the Republic. [Iceworld]  
12) 70% of New Greenland will become a nature reserve. What areas will cover the 70% will be decided by the leader of the residents together with the governor. [Greenland]

Around 11:30 AM, after completing official formalities related to the granting of republican citizenships, the native inhabitants begin to return to Greenland; it is a fun fact that unlike the future residents of New Greenland, the natives of Greenland received simply the address "Old Greenland, Greenland Province" in their papers.  
At 12 PM, the previously agreed dismantle of the "Sea" fortifications, and "Center", "Darkest Hour" and "Plan B" lines begin. By the decision of the Paul I, the defense line "Range" is not dismantled - it is intended for the training of recruits of the security forces, and at the same time serves as the border between the Republic and Iceworld.  
Around 02:30 PM, when a large part of the "Darkest Hour" and "Center" in New Greenland are dismantled, architects and workers come to work - they mark the course of the first street of the new city with stakes, and begin building the town hall. It was decided that the building would be made of wood - it was all around, because a large part of the trees had to be cut down to build Greenland's fortifications a few months earlier. The construction was progressing very fast due to the use of innovative construction techniques.  
Meanwhile, the crews at the entrance to the Crystal Cave changed every three hours - but nothing happened yet. About 15 o'clock the first parcels from the mainland came to the camp. One of them was addressed to Paul I and was strictly guarded - it came from the Royal State Archives in Oceanowo, the former capital and the most guarded place in the country (the archives, not the city). When it was brought to the container and Paul I confirmed recieving the parcel, his eyes lit like lightbulbs.  
“What arrived to you, Your Majesty?” Sikorsky asked.  
“You will know in the right time. This piece will help us with some problems in the future.”  
“How?”  
“You will see. For now, do not ask stupid questions, I will not answer them anyway.” the king put the parcel in the drawer and locked it.

About 4 PM, the forces of Schneemacht, after several months of standing under Greenland, were dissolved and could finally return home. The transport of machines to Glasstown, together with all the raw materials recovered from Greenland's defenses, took them several dozen hours.  
An hour later, the town hall in New Greenland is opened for use, and at 5:30 PM Paul I moves his headquarters to the town hall, to the governor's office, located on the first floor of the building, overlooking the harbor. His first decision is to establish a new, official city name - City of Greenland - which, within its borders, includes all buildings of New Greenland, as well as a part of Old Greenland with the village and Dragon Mountain. The next decrees were the establishment of the Greenland Province (formally), the permission to start construction of a 30-kilometer railway line from Greenland to the Eastern Camp (how the former siege camp was formally named), delegation of a deputy to the new province and choosing the first governor of Greenland.

* * *

Clocks struck 7 PM. Soldiers at the posts at the Crystal Cave prolonged fatigue, although they arrived at the station only an hour earlier.  
“Which time we are here?” one of them asked.  
“Tenth?”  
“No, it's simply impossible. This was third, maybe fourth exchange.”  
“Well, goddamn, how much can you wait for one reptile to come out of this cave? Is he so important?” another soldier asked.  
“Private Kwaśniak, this "one reptile" is the leader of Greenland defenders. Do you think, why did king Macius, some months ago, dashed with his battalion to the palace in Ursus?”  
“Because the queen was in there?”  
“Bravo! So you did remember something from the training camp. It's about the symbol. Just as the queen was our symbol, now this dragon is a symbol of Greenland. Besides, the king promised that a 10-person change, which will capture the dragon, will be decorated with the Cross for Valor, Third Class.”  
“Well, it's a good reward for dedicating yourself” another one commented.  
Suddenly, a squeak sounded - the thermal sensors detected a change in the temperature in the grotto.  
“General quarters, and silence!” said the commander.

Tabaluga left the portal and stood on the cave floor. Immediately behind him, the passage closed, and the tables with signs hid under the ground.  
The dragon picked up the Dragon Pendant that hung around his neck and looked at him. The time has come to rescue Greenland. Preventively, however, he removed the pendant from his neck and put it in his stomach pocket as if he sensed something, then directed his steps to the exit. It was necessary to rethink each subsequent move, just like in chess.  
As soon as he emerged from the darkness of the Crystal Cave and stood on the ground, suddenly several nets woven from ropes that were fired from special machines dropped onto him. The nets immediately pinned him to the ground, and around him shouted the joy of the soldiers of the Republic.  
"Oh, gentlemen, that's not how you will play with me," Tabaluga thought, then he gathered all his strength and rose miraculously. The laughter fell silent, and then the soldiers’ sounds turned into terror when the dragon inhaled and began to burn each of the nets.  
“Take your rifles and aim, for God’s sake!” ordered the commander.  
Before the first rifles were aimed at the dragon, he burned three of the six nets that clasped him, but he was able to move a bit. He managed to jump into one of the soldiers on his left side and fall on him - in flight he received the first shot of a cartridge with sleep-inducing substance - into his left arm. The reptile managed to stun the soldier, then he stood up again, inhaled, and at the same time, when burning the cords, he directed the flame so that he scared off several soldiers. Then he received a second cartridge - this time in the neck. He prepared to jump on the next soldier, when the surprise of the other Republicans wore off and they began to aim more boldly at the Prince of Greenland - then he was hit by the next four cartridges - two in the right arm, neck and leg. The dragon turned his head in the direction from which the cartridges flew, and he got another two - into his left foot and wrist. He looked around his body to identify where the last cartridges hit him, and then he received the last cartridge - into the left breast.  
“I have to... protect... Greenland… at... all... costs...”  
After that he fell down into the sandbags, which reinforced the soldiers.  
Everything around Tabaluga has become dark. He has fallen asleep.

The Republic's soldiers approached the dormant dragon, while one of them was waking up his stunned colleague.  
“That’s him?” one of them asked.  
“Green skin, yellow hands, wings, feet and stomach. Yes, that’s him.” the commander confirmed.  
As the men disentangled the sleeping prince of Greenland, the stunned soldier returned to reality.  
“Are you all right?” the other one asked.  
“Yes, but I need some time to get along” the stunned one answered.  
After unraveling the reptile from the nets and removing the cartridges from his skin, the Republicans laid him down on the ground and then began to bind according to the instructions given by Paul I: firstly, the lines surrounding the chest and wings that were parallel to the body prevented flight; then small, light shackles for the legs were put on, to prevent, of course, potential escape by foot; next were handcuffs - I don’t have to explain their destiny; at the end the issue of fire breathing was solved - however, the description of what was done is too unappetizing, and the author does not want to risk the reader returning his stomach contents, so we will limit ourselves to the anatomical explanation.  
The Greenland Dragons have in their throat, between the place where the nasal and oral cavity are joined, and the epiglottis, two tissue balls. They are small enough not to disturb the typical dragon in eating or breathing, but they can be recognized by touch. Between these two balls, at small intervals of time, small electric jolts that are indistinguishable to the dragon, which are created by the accumulation of nerves in these balls, jump. When the right amount of air flows between these balls and just jumps between them, a fire is created.  
Above these balls is a special membrane, thanks to which, the dragon can control when the electric jolt leaps and when not.  
Getting back to the heart of the matter: Republican biologists have developed a way in which you can block jumping of the discharge between these tissue balls - you should insert a piece of sterile gauze between them that will stop the electric charge and thus deprive the dragon of its main weapon.

After a few minutes of work, one of the soldiers put the gauze in place, finished the dirty work, took off his gloves and threw them into a container that was hermetically sealed. Then the dragon was carefully transferred to the rear seat of one of the jeeps, the soldiers loaded onto the vehicles, and the cars moved. In the meantime, the commander of change reported on the radio:  
\- Hawk? Here is Grot [spearhead in English] speaking. We got him. Goddamn reptile needed as many as eight bullets to subdue. We’re already on the way to the center.

* * *

After finishing the paperwork related to the continental part of the Republic, Paul I looked at his watch. It was 07:33 PM. He sighed, then called Sikorsky and Szur to him, and also a tea service.  
"Gentlemen," he began as they sat on two armchairs in front of the desk in the office, and hot tea and sugar rushed into the desk, “Greenland is ours. The Crisis is officially over. Sikorsky, how are international markets doing?”  
“They met the news about conquest of Greenland with understanding. Ursus Stock Exchange has recorded significant increase, prices are beginning to decline. In Canterlot, they are already lower by 15%.”  
“Well, that’s great, exactly as we assumed. Szur, how are international reactions to conquest?”  
“Not bad. Duckburg denounced, Danville abstained, London abstained, Macius condemned…”  
“Well, traditionally, Macius would not have condemned us...?”  
“Far East Kingdom congratulated, Equestria congratulated.”  
"Strange, they refrained from intervening as the third nation in the Council of Kings, and they congratulate me. Well, but it could always be worse.”  
“There is also a fresh report from Glasstown, Your Majesty” said Sikorsky. “Arktos expressed his dissatisfaction with the lack of obtained territories, justifying the fact that he sat for the longest time at Greenland.”  
“But it was he who caused this crisis, and thus the prices increased and the world markets collapsed. He really should stop talking.”  
"I was wondering, Your Highness," said Szur, "what would please this snowman..."  
“Arktos, call things by their names.”  
“Yes, Your Highness. Would it be easiest to give him, say... two hectares of Greenland? He should be happy, am I right?”  
“Do you want to trade a piece of our area for nothing?”  
“Nothing of that kind, Your Highness! It's just a PR treatment.”  
“Well, you can call it a PR operation, but only as much as his behavior can be predicted in some way... Sikorsky, is the phone cord to Glasstown completed?”  
“It should be, Your Highness. The number is on the desk.”  
Paul I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the south. A voice from Iceworld's telephone switchboard answered.  
“Hello, the King of the Republic of Ursus, Paul I the Great is speaking... I want to speak with Arktos.” he said.  
After a short wait and the melody of the Iceworld anthem in the background, another voice appeared.  
“Well, welcome, here’s Paul I calling... yes, do not suck up to me... listen, will two hectares of Greenland satisfy you for your allegedly unsatisfied demands? Yes? I am waiting for your answer... decide for f... it isn’t enough? There won’t be more, and my patience also has its limits... well, I was expecting that. And ddo not suck up to me, for God’s sake. Have a nice evening.” the king hung up the phone. Sikorsky and Szur were dumbfounded.  
“Come on, what it is now?” the ruler asked.  
The first to answer was a closer associate.  
“Your Majesty did it seriously... but can it be done to make it look like a PR treatment?”  
“Do you really believe that Arktos will be happy with this? Well, I think only stupid would be sure. When he will go to the media, I will say: "It was just a phone call, there are no proofs for giving away these two hectares." Honestly, I bet that now he's cooking in the middle of rage. He can not stand it, and he'll make something very stupid with his Schneemacht. And then I will press him again, but then I will take away these two hectares. And that’s that. Entire Greenland is ours, Arktos is discredited, cause we gave him generously the land, and he did not accept it…”  
“Perfect plan, Your Majesty.”  
“Say “thank you” to Szur, because he gave the idea.”  
“You're welcome, Your Majesty, but since we are already talking about Greenland…” began Szur.  
"We are still in it," Paul I interrupted him.  
“Of course, Your Highness. Back to the matter - why Your Majesty wants Tabaluga in his hands so much? Our goals have been achieved, the economy will go, nay, it has already risen up. Why is it necessary for us?”  
"You still have a lot to learn, Szur, although on the other hand even the privates at the training camps will tell you that. This green dragon is an icon of this country. In once sentence - if he isn’t here, then there is no independent Greenland. He is able to lead a one-man guerrilla alone. Heck, why just guerilla - just enough to run away overseas, to another country, then what? Then we will all be finished! There will be no week, not even a day without his intervention to other rulers, asking for support in Greenland case. And as you know - a drop drills rock. In the end, some nation will speak and demand that we must retreat from here, even to have this reptile end his complaints, and what will we do? We will not put up a stance, because, although we can, resistance will not make sense - try to defend both the continent and Greenland, where I can only be in one place at a time, I just cannot split up. Especially when a coalition is formed against us that can be created after our refusal. And if we are busy with troubles in the north or east... Arktos will definitely stab our back and take Greenland, and this will end with a renewed price jump and chaos in the markets. We will waste all the work we have done here.”  
“Well…” said Sikorsky “but why did he go southeast to this Crystal Cave?”  
“I thought, Sikorsky, that you have a better memory. For the last eight years, I have been doing a secret commission from a queen that no one else would be able to be trusted. I was to follow Tabaluga while searching for the Dragon Pendant.”  
Both subordinates choked with shock, and even Szur dropped from the chair. Before they got back to order, a few minutes passed.  
“Surprised, right?”  
“But... how? Who told you?” Sikorsky asked in astonishment.  
“You see... the solar eclipse in 2000 was not an ordinary eclipse. One of the merchants... he kindly deigned to report this to me in Port City a few days later, that he was at the Dragon's Eye during this event... I immediately checked this information in Royal State Archives in Oceanowo, where my assumptions were confirmed. I forwarded the information to Her Majesty... after a few hours, she ordered me on a secret dragon tracking mission, allegedly under the guise of a commander of peacekeeping forces on behalf of Council of Kings, which was halted just before the blockade began. Coming back - if we have this reptile in our range, why not kill two birds with one stone? Is my task going to be wasted? Remember, Szur - always think forward. Anticipate the opponent's moves. Know his weaknesses and characteristics. Thanks to this, he will be completely surprised and you will be able to deal the final blow. But let's change the subject. Are there any reports from the country yet?”  
“No, Your Highness. There is silence, nothing interesting happens” Sikorsky pulled out the papers. “The renovation of the main railway line to Port City has begun, in the Andrzejewo commune in the north-west there will be supplementary elections to the local government, in Brzeg the construction of a new freight terminal is coming to an end. Deputies do not report any problems in their provinces, except that in Ursus there was an electrical failure on the ground floor of the royal palace. Fortunately, it was not serious and was quickly resolved.”  
“Old building, there are failures, I said that a long time ago…”  
“Moreover, the authorities of the Republican Railways intend to meet with Your Majesty in the near future regarding the reconstruction of the Main Railway Station in Ursus.”  
“They are talking about this track system, so that the station would be a tower one, and would cover the Port City - Brzeg line?”  
“Yes, most likely yes. This is the biggest problem of the entire Ursus City Junction.”  
“Well, when they dig out the city, people will get angry. How is the situation going here, with the local organization?”  
“The first multi-family buildings in the number of 10 - total of 900 apartments - are being built in New Greenland. The 15 streets have been marked out and provisionally adapted, the construction of the railway station with the line to the Eastern Camp camp has already begun. There, a ferry crossing to Oceanowo is established, where the port is adapted to accept rail ferries from Greenland. In City of Greenland there is one, though temporary, harbor quay, there are two more in the design phase.”  
“Excellently. I could not have imagined a better situation, although it could have been worse due to delays. Szur, are there any petitioners registered for me today?”  
“No, Your Highness. All meetings and audiences are canceled until the day after tomorrow, with the option of further cancellation on request.”  
“That's great.”  
At that moment a knock sounded and one of the guards came in.  
“What happened?” asked Paul I.  
“The pursuit group to Your Majesty.” the guard said.  
Paul I was slightly surprised.  
“Already? Well, here, miracles really happen. Let them come.”  
A change commander appeared in the room.  
“Your Majesty, we caught the target that we were told to catch. He needed as many as eight sleeping cartridges, and attacked one of our soldiers. We also fulfilled this... unappetizing order.”  
The monarch rubbed his hands. Indeed, it will be an exciting evening.  
“Perfect. First come in alone, I want to exchange the word with you.”  
The other nine soldiers entered the cabinet, including one with a dressing on his head. The king approached him immediately.  
“You did not hurt anything, soldier? Are you all right?”  
“Yes, Your Highness. Light head bruises, nothing more.”  
“That's good. You will get a Violet Heart, under such circumstances I will count that.”  
“Your Majesty,” said the commander of the change, approaching the next soldier “Private Kwaśniak fired a cartridge that put the dragon to his sleep.”  
Paul I went to the private and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Bravo! We need such people. You are getting promoted to an older rank. We will send the papers in a few days.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty, I did not expect that - he said a surprised and clearly moved private.”  
“You should expect unexpectable” the king replied, and moved on.  
“Gentlemen!” the monarch said to every soldier in the room “I am grateful to you that you conscientiously performed the task entrusted to you. As a reward, you all get a promotion. We will send you the papers in a few days. Mr. Kwaśniak, in your case, I am pleased to congratulate you on the rank of corporal.”  
“Yes, Your Highness!” the fresh corporal flexed and saluted.  
“Well, I expect such a verve from all our military! From today you can use the name "Dragon’s Ten" as a reward for your accomplishment. Well, walk away, you are free now! Oh, and bring me a prisoner!”  
When the unit had already left, they brought to the cabinet, previously claped in chains on his hands and on his legs (instead of handcuffs) and with still tied wings, Tabaluga. He made a great impression on the brigadiers - besides, he had a lot of respect and impression on everyone (after all, you cannot see the dragon everyday, right?). Well, almost everyone - Paul I did not even move, but what is it surprising when you worked in such conditions for a long time?

“So, Tabaluga, welcome to the new reality” said Paul I as he sat in the chair behind the desk.  
Silence answered him.  
"Traitor," said the dragon after a moment.  
“I'm sorry, but who is the traitor here?”  
“You, Casimir Oczko.”  
“How dare you speak like this to His Majesty?!” Sikorsky jumped to his feet.  
“Sikorsky, rest, and do not be so feverish." said Paul I, and then he turned to the Prince of Greenland. "Please explain to me how I am a traitor. And who I betrayed.”  
“You betrayed me and Greenland. A few months ago, before the Arktos blockade began.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry, it was not dependent on me. The queen called me on a very important matter, and my term in office of the commander of the peacekeeping forces of the Republic in Greenland ended.”  
"And by the very coincidence, the moment you have been recalled from the function of the peacekeeper commander coincided with my obtaining the fifth Dragon Sign, right?”  
“Well, it looks like it.”  
“It does not look good to me, however. As if someone knew something about my quest…”  
“Look, firstly, it was just a coincidence. Secondly, even if it was not, then Shouhu asked in 2000 for help in protecting Greenland after what was odjaniepawling when you went alone to the north!”  
“Od... janie... what?”  
“That’s just fashionable saying among young people nowadays, meaning "to happen". Do you understand where the bell rings?”  
“Yes, I understand more or less. But it does not change the fact that your reality will not last long.”  
“Oh, is it? That’s nice hypothesis you have here, but do you have any evidence to support it?”  
"England is probably preparing a retaliatory attack on the territory of the Republic. The occupation of Greenland will soon come to an end.”  
"I have to upset you seriously, London did not say a word in your case. What's better, apart from Duckburg, no one reacted.”  
“According to the rules of the Kings Council, the third country still has…”  
“What? Equestria?” Paul I got up and stood leaning against the window, amused “The Council of Kings? Do not make me laugh! This institution is pure fiction since the beginning of the blockade of Greenland. Besides, they themselves congratulated me for taking Greenland.”  
“So they congratulated you…”  
“Hello, welcome to the new reality!”  
“Yes, of course, but one thing is interesting here. You said the Council of Kings is pure fiction. This is said by the man who leads a member state from which this idea came out. I will never understand people - they unite to reach one goal, after fulfilling which there is no longer this unity. That you would be a bit honorable…”  
“And who is talking about honor here - a person who escaped from his friends during the fight?”  
“You already know exactly why I left today. Or eight years ago. The previous queen also knew, so do not lie that it was a coincidence with this recall of you by queen, although in fact, Shouhu asked you to be here only for the time of me acquiring all the signs. Your people here also know that. I did not run away.”  
“But the public does not know about it And I do not think she'll ever find out. Because, you know, Tabaluga, there is no good and evil in the world like it used to be. State policies and interests matter, we call it professionally realpolitik. That's why no one helped you, maybe except McDuck, but we let him go with his men as they surrendered, but coming back to the topic - nobody had any business to help Greenland. And about Greenlanders…” Paul I got up and stood by the window, looking at the port. “As I put it in the act of surrender, I am not going to get them out of here or put them in any camps. I do not need the inhabitants of Greenland anywhere outside their homeland, but I do not want to get rid of them.”  
“So who do you need?”  
“You.”  
The dragon was dumbfounded.  
“But the inhabitants…”  
“Unless the files from Oceanowo are right, the Greenland Dragons are a side branch of the “Dragonidae propriis” from the Dragon World, right?  
Silence fell.  
“Documents forwarded by my father were to be intact until my coronation!”  
“Well, it was in the ‘80s and we have the twenty-first century. Things have changed a little, have they not?”  
Silence.  
“Have they not?” repeated Paul I, this time louder.  
“Yes. Circumstances have changed.”  
“Do you see? You're starting to speak correctly. And now we will go to my favorite part, for which I have waited a long time.” Paul I sat back in his chair “Give me the Pendant.”  
“Forget it.”  
“Don’t “forget it”, Greek dragon. I expected such behavior of yours. Anyway, who wouldn’t have expected, right?”  
“You start to make me sick.  
"I will get you back to normal for such disobedience for your new master." Paul I took out the key and opened one drawer, then took out the package and put it on the table.  
“Is this the parcel that came today from the country?” Sikorsky asked.  
“Yes, you were so curious, open it. Szur, put Tabaluga in the chair.”  
When one brigadier settled the dragon in the chair and returned to his seat, the other finished unpacking the package.  
“What is this?” Sikorsky asked, after he unpacked the parcel.  
“Oh no. You will not do it." Tabaluga said in response to what he saw.  
“That's just what I will do.” answered the King of the Republic. “Sikorsky, what you unpacked, is an object marked in the Royal Archives as A38H22, and more widely known as… Tabaluga, finish it for me.”  
“No.”  
“Well, then, here we go. Sikorsky, sit down. Paul I took in the contents of the parcel, put his hands on his knees and said:  
"I wish that Tabaluga told us what the object is.”  
The artifact shone with bright blue light, and the dragon twisted.  
“It... is…” the Prince fought with the power of his will not to execute Paul I command, but the force stronger than him forced his mouth and tongue to move, and the vocal cords to produce sounds. “The Star... which fulfills... wishes…” after which he finally managed to cover his mouth with his hands.  
“There you go, Sikorsky, you know the answer. It came to the Archives a few years ago when it fell into Greenland and did a lot of damage. Tabaluga, will you tell us what the main flaw of this rock is?”  
“You will never get this information from me in my whole life!”  
“Is it? You know... I have a different opinion. I wish that you tell me about the main fault of this rock.”  
The successor to the Throne of Greenland was again powerless in the face of the power that re-entered him.  
“It... takes from others... to... give the other... what they want…”  
“Well, bravo! And you said you would not cooperate. Life verifies, just like a free market. Of course, you did not say one thing - this defect applies only to physical things. It allows you to control other people without any obstacles.”  
“And is controlling other people not blocking their free will, which is temporarily taking something away from them?” Szur interjected.  
“From a certain point of view... you're right. And you, Sikorsky, would you like to ask Tabaluga something?”  
“Good idea, Your Majesty, I will gladly take advantage of it. I have always been curious about who his mother was.”  
“An interesting question, I second it.”  
“YOU WILL NOT DO THIS!” Tabaluga moaned at the sound of his voice.  
Paul I one laughed in response.  
“I wish that you tell me who your mother was.”  
The young dragon tried to close his mouth with all his might or cover it with his hands, but for nothing.  
“She... is... from… Dragon World... where I... got... Pendant... and she’s… still... alive…”  
“Well, there you go, Sikorsky, I hope your curiosity is satisfied.”  
“Completely, Your Majesty, thank you.”  
“What else could I ask you...? Oh, I know!”  
The dragon looked scared at Paul I.  
“No, please... I'm beg you…”  
"I wish that you tell me where the Hidden Valley is.”  
The prince began to writhe in his chair, trying at all costs to prevent the location of one of the most important places for the inhabitants of Greenland, but he could not.  
“Not far from... Dragon Mountain... the passage... is blocked…”  
“Who or what blocked it?”  
“I... filled it... with stones... yesterday…”  
“And bravo, a satisfying answer.”  
Tabaluga fell exhausted on the left side of the chair.  
“I'm begging you, stop, please…”  
“You are completely at my mercy, you oppose any order that I give you, and yet thanks to this magic stone, I am able to squeeze almost everything out of you, and force you to do everything.” Paul I leaned over the desk. “Accept what happened, and accept that you lost.”  
“True, I lost, but that does not mean that I will give in to this fight.”  
“You did not change at all. Stubborn, hard, standing on your own all the time. You know, I've been admiring you for years, but feelings have to be replaced by politics.” the King of the Republic rose with a stone in his hand and stood next to the desk. “I will say it again: give me the Pendant. Voluntarily.”  
“I will never give it to you! Nothing in the world will change my mind!”  
"I know you have it, because the portal would not close if you and Pendant did not get through. Give it to me, this is my last warning.”  
“I said clearly, I will not give it!”  
“Well, you wanted it. Sikorsky, Szur, take his hands behind his head.”  
When the brigadiers took the dragon's hands and began to rearrange them, he began to protest.  
“Stop it! Leave me alone, I disagree!”  
"Nobody will take this into any account," said Paul I, waiting for the maneuver to finish. “Guys, hold him.”  
"We're holding him, Your Highness," Sikorsky reported.  
"All right, I wish you would tell me where you hid the Dragon Pendant.”  
“I... ON… DON’T... MY STOMACH... AGREE!”  
“Did you understand anything from this?”  
"That he does not agree, and that he hid the Pendant on his stomach," said Szur.  
“Thanks, I understood very little from this” Paul I came up to the dragon and took out the Pendant from his stomach bag, after which he sat down again at the table and put the Pendant on his neck. The brigadiers put the hands of dragon on his legs and sat in their seats.  
“Satisfied, that you got what you wanted?” asked the Prince of Greenland, who was breathing heavily.  
“This is just the beginning of the programme, my friend. Szur, take a run to "Ruler", let them warm up the engines of the ship, and hand them over my luggage.”  
"Yes, Your Highness," said the brigadier, and ran out of the office.  
“You see, Tabaluga, I know that you are the most important figure in the entire Greenland. Your friends can organize some protests or rebellions, but without you they are unable to be organized.”  
“You're wrong. They are able to decide for themselves,” the dragon replied.  
“Yes, yes, I know how it looks. Tossing coins decides about important matters. A perfect model of democracy”  
“And the Republic of Ursus is a republic only by name, because it is ruled by the king. With absolute power.”  
“My friend, the people have their representative in the form of a prime minister, and they choose municipal authorities up to the level of city authorities. Getting back to the heart of the matter - you're too important in this whole jigsaw puzzle to let you loose. If Greenland is to be part of the Republic, it is only with you within my sight. And that is the position of the First Royal Servant, among other things.”  
Sikorsky was speechless.  
“Your Highness is not going to nominate him... after all, this position is reserved for people who are meritorious for the country…”  
“...and for other persons, if circumstances allow, and the King or Queen agrees, Sikorsky. Read the law. And in this case, they not only allow, but also require.”  
The Prince of Greenland has frowned.  
"Neither me nor any of my friends intend to serve you in any way," he drawled through his teeth.  
\- Well, I'm sorry, Tabaluga, but I'm not Arktos. It's not that I like the idea, it's just that I need to keep you under control all the time. That you do not hide somewhere. And by the way, you'll help me a little every day - brigadiers cannot perform the duties of the palace service. You can send them back to more favorable and useful activities for the country.”  
“I will not change my mind. I will not be your servant.”  
“Well, if you do not want the easy way…” Paul I put the Star on the desk, then took the Pendant in his hands. Immediately, terror appeared on the face of the dragon.  
"You will not do it," he whispered, terrified.  
“How many times have I heard this today... Okay, let’s get to the point,” the king of the Republic cleared his throat “I call the power of the Dragon Pendant!”  
“No, please, don’t do it!” the Prince exclaimed.  
“I want the power of the Pendant to take Tabaluga’s power and skills of flying and fire breathing, the symbols of his strength!”  
A violet-pink ray flew from the artifact, which hit the center of the dragon. The prince began to scream so loud, that he could be heard within a hundred yards of the city hall. Even Paul I had to plug his ears so that his drums would not crack.  
After a few seconds it was all over, on the glass behind the chair on which sat the King of the Republic, appeared a piece of some wet material, and the dragon was laying in a chair with a grimace of suffering on his face.

“What was that?” Sikorsky asked, whose eyes in horror apparently came out on top.  
“Well, the Pendant took his skills from him, but... er... is he okay?” Paul I got up and approached the Prince of Greenland.  
“Can I look?” Brigadier went to the chair in front of the desk and looked at the lying reptile.  
“Mother of God, Sikorsky, did I kill him by accident?”  
“Did Your Majesty wished that he should die?”  
“What are you, stupid or sick or something? Maybe I did not really appreciate the strength of this pendant... or at least we could go outside, as I think about it now.”  
Sikorsky relaxed the ties on the dragon's chest and lightly patted his face. The reptile moved.  
“What happened? Where am I?” Tabaluga asked, confused.  
“You are where you were, in Greenland” Paul I replied. “Sikorsky, you can go back to your place.”  
A second later, when the brigadier sat in his chair, Szur returned.  
“I’m back, Your Highness. The captain of "Ruler" reports that they will be ready to go out to sea by 9 PM” the second brigadier reported. “By the way, who was yelling so load just a moment ago?” he added, sitting down in his seat.  
"Well, guess who," said Paul I.  
"It was... strange," said the dragon, "as if some unknown force suddenly ripped me from the inside. A monstrous feeling.”  
“Sikorsky, make a note of what he just said.”  
“Yes, it's already done.”  
Tabaluga looked around him and saw the loose lines.  
“One moment... I remember everything now... you took away my skills of fire breathing and flying from me…”  
“Bravo, you win the lottery. Let's finish these talks, I got the Pendant from you, I took away your skills, the last thing I have to do is make you the First Royal Servant, as I said earlier.”  
"I will not understand your culture and your sayings, but I know one thing - I will not be your servant. Never.”  
“Relax, we'll find another way to get you to change your mind. Actually, I already have an idea. Best in its simplicity.” Paul I picked up the phone and dialed the number. “Hello, lieutenant Ostrowsky?” Paul I the Great said, “You are aboard "Ruler" now, right…? Well, listen, I have a task for you. You have to go to Old Greenland and find two people... yeah, yeah, he's here... well, that’s great that you've guessed, you'll bring them onboard the "Ruler". Yes, now, as soon as possible. And a company of soldiers, please. Thank you,” the king hung up and got up from his seat. “Sikorsky, Szur, take our guest, we are going to the ship.”  
“Already? It’s 8:20 PM!” said Sikorsky.  
"This last thing will take some more time than the others," he said Paul I, packing the Star in paper and sticking it in his briefcase.

* * *

Ten minutes later, all four of our heroes entered the stern deck of "Ruler". The sun had already set over Greenland, the whole ship was lit up by light bulbs, while on land the lights of the flashlights used by the workers loomed, and the only place where the light came from was the building of the town hall. After a while, the "ordered" company of the Republican army came aboard, and stood next to the brigadier and the prisoner.  
“What did your highness come up with?” asked Szur.  
"You will see in a minute," Paul I replied, looking toward the Old Greenland, which was beginning to envelop the darkness.  
Several dozen seconds later Lieutenant Ostrowski appeared on the deck.  
“Your Majesty, I'm reporting that the task is fulfilled,” he saluted after entering.  
“Well done” Paul I turned away. At the same time, aboard the ship came... Happy and Digby.  
"I do not believe what I see..." the rabbit whispered. The pair immediately ran towards the dragon.  
“Soldiers! Take aim!” the King of the Republic suddenly exclaimed. In the blink of an eye, the military aimed their weapons at the rabbit and mole who had stopped halfway.  
There was silence. Both the brigadier and the three residents of Greenland looked around slightly confused.  
"What did you come up with..." Tabaluga mumbled.  
“Sikorsky, Szur, release him from his chains” the king ordered. Both gentlemen immediately removed the fetters from the dragon and set them aside, then returned to their positions. The Prince of Greenland stepped forward.  
“This is the most calculated play I've ever seen in my life. And I never thought you would go for such thing,” the dragon said.  
“You see, using an artificial object to change someone's will is not art. The trick is to find such means of persuasion, that even a person, who had firmly bet on his own mind, will be inclined to change his will.”  
Silence fell again.  
"I told you already," said Paul I, "I am not Arktos, who will waste all my advantage within a few hours. Now everything depends solely on you.”  
“You're a bad person. And nothing will change this.”  
“Reload!” shouted the King of the Republic, then he folded his hands and continued, when the soldiers were throwing out shells, “Some chancellor was hated by one people, but others loved him for what he did. And he was not a criminal. The point of view depends only on the situation you are in. I have already told you that the division between good and evil has disappeared, and I am only guided by the principles of realpolitik.”  
"Arktos is a meek lamb beside you, not a dangerous imperialist.”  
“Arktos is primarily a stupid, self-confident snowman, caring only for his own interests, to have as much ice cream as possible for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He is only a small piece in this whole puzzle. The whole Greenland Crisis was caused by the single fact, that you and he are thick as thieves, and know what the other one is capable of. We only steamrolled you in three days, just because you did not know my tactics, you could not predict what I would do next. We could have been under your forts on the first evening of the siege, but the army of Iceworld, which Arktos’ propaganda says is a powerful military force in the region, was so lazy that it mainly delayed the march of the Republic’s army. It is enough to add, that with your only counterattack at our lines, their troops scattered to the four winds, and I had to save the entire situation with your lack of use of the resulting gap. The only reason we had to cooperate with them, was their number and their cover of our left wing. All offensive attacks, not the ones you were retreating to the next line, were carried out by us. We played with you as we wanted, and you could not do anything, nor you can now.”  
The silence of waiting for the other side's reaction fell again. After a long moment, Paul I took the floor again:  
“Well, it’s your decision. Soldiers, ready!”  
The soldiers put their fingers on the trigger of the rifles. The dragon looked at the military from the company, then to Happy and Digby, who were cuddled up and afraid of the whole situation. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists and inhaled.  
\- You won.  
Paul I did not take his eyes from the prisoner, nor did he order the guns to be lowered.  
The Prince of Greenland approached the king, knelt before him and said:  
"I, Tabaluga, son of Tyrion, Crown Prince of Greenland, solemnly swear to you, the King of the Republic of Ursus, that I will be loyal to you as your First Royal Servant,” the dragon said.  
Only then did Paul I smile under his breath. He accomplished what he wanted. The intended plan was completed in one hundred percent. He had the Dragon Pendant, and had heir to the throne of Greenland as his servant.  
“Lower your weapons. Send these two to Old Greenland.”  
When the company with the inhabitants (and the accompaniment of their screams) left the deck, Paul I ordered the dragon to rise.  
"At last you've made up your mind," said the king.  
"There was no other way, Your Majesty," answered the servant.  
“Okay, the most important thing is that we fulfilled every point on my list.”  
A ship's captain appeared on the stern.  
“Your Majesty, I am reporting that the ship is ready for a voyage to Oceanowo,” he reported.  
“Perfect. We can set off.”  
When the commander went to the bridge, Paul I went on to give orders to his subordinates.  
“Sikorsky, run to the communication room and notify the crew of the royal train that tomorrow we will be in Oceanowo, they need to pick us up from the port. Szur, you have to contact all the deputies in the country, and inform them, that I convene a meeting on the day after tomorrow at 2 PM in the palace in the Hall of Axes,” the king said.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," they said in a military chorus, and scattered in two directions. The king turned to the dragon.  
“Tabaluga, take my briefcase and take it to my cabin, deck 2, number 137. Then run to the kitchen and bring us a good supper.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty” the servant bowed in half, took the briefcase and went towards the lower decks.  
Paul I turned and looked at Greenland, from which the "Ruler" began to move away. In City of Greenland, the first frames of residential buildings could be seen in the dark.  
The time to return home has come.

* * *

2 days later

The clock struck 9 o'clock in the morning. The royal train was running on the maximum construction speed eastwards from Oceanowo, to Ursus.  
Paul I was in his cabinet in his personal coach, located in the middle of the train, and he was looking through morning newspapers. All wrote about the return of the victorious monarch to the country. One of them, "Life of the Republic", which favored the monarchy as a whole in the state, published on the first page a large picture of Paul I with the signature "Venit, vidit, vicit, rediit". A moment later, the door to the office opened and Tabaluga entered with a stack of papers.  
"Here are the reports that Your Majesty asked for," he said, handing the pages, then shut the door.  
“Thank you. You know, in my opinion, the press greatly exaggerates this victory.”  
"What doesn’t Your Majesty like about what the newspapers write?”  
“Well, I understand that after what happened a few months ago, the nation needs to build morale, but this,” here showed the dragon the first page of the "Life of the Republic", ”it is already a slight exaggeration, don’t you think?”  
“Forgive my presumption, but what does this text mean in the signature? I suspect that this is a dead language, but I do not know it anyway.”  
“It means "He came, he saw, he won, he returned". They pump my return to the country in the media.”  
“That's probably good, right?”  
“As I have already mentioned, the nation needs victories to raise morale, but excessive blowing up of the victories to huge sizes is a drama. Something that should have no place at all. The higher expectations, the greater the resentment of failure.”  
“Can not Your Royal Highness just forbid it?”  
“I certainly would like to, but there will be huge opposition, saying that I dare to limit freedom of speech in the media. Because the press is just a small quilt compared to what the television says. You will see soon.”  
“I am afraid of what they will say just now.”  
Paul I immersed himself in the reports. He flipped through the pages one by one until he stopped over one of them. He read it several times from top to bottom, then looked at it in disbelief.  
“Tabaluga, run to inform Sikorsky that he must introduce the first level of readiness of troops in the eastern regions of the country,” the monarch said quickly.  
The dragon rose, but stopped in front of the door.  
“Introduce it because of...?” he asked.  
“Mobilization ordered by King Hartmut.”  
“What kind of connection does it have with the Republic, Your Majesty?”  
Paul I got up from the desk and turned to the window. There was silence, which the king interrupted after a few dozen seconds.  
“We have a chance to repay Macius for the death of Queen Catherine.”


	2. Revenge on the old enemy

It was the day after the return of Paul I from Greenland. As he announced two days earlier, at 11 AM a meeting of deputies from the entire Ursus Republic has begun in the Hall of Axes of the Royal Palace in Ursus. This time, tables were arranged in the shape of a giant horseshoe, at the end of which sat the king, and along the ‘wings’, deputies were seated.  
Immediately after the meeting began, Paul I went straight to the point.  
"As you know from the messages sent to you yesterday, I decided to raise the level of readiness of armies in the eastern regions of the country to level A. This is related to the situation on the east" King Hartmut accuses Macius of mismanagement, sloppiness, et cetera and et cetera. This morning, he issued an official diplomatic note to the Capital City, in which he demanded the immediate suspension of the Children Parliament activities and guarantee of the rights of the national minority from his country. We are still waiting for Macius’ response, and all our next steps depend on it,” he said.  
"Permission to speak, Your Highness?" one of the deputies asked.  
"Permission granted, Mr Nowak.”  
"Your Majesty, if the events in the East took a wrong turn, like, Hartmut would declare war on Macius and enter his country, then we have a plan to react?  
"Deputy Nowak, we will send diplomatic notes to both countries to commence mediation. If the mediation won’t be successful, we will enter the war.”  
"On which side?”  
"I don’t know yet.”  
"Your Majesty knows that this situation threatens us with the loss of stability in our region?”  
"Permission to speak, Your Highness," another deputy asked.  
"Permission granted, Mr Gorecki.”  
"I apologize for the boldness, but why should we help Macius? After he fought with us six months ago, he killed the queen, destroyed a lot of cities, and then graciously withdrew?”  
Many deputies responded with applause.  
"Mr Gorecki," Mr Nowak said, "we should follow the rules of realpolitik. We can not allow the counting state to disappear from the map.”  
"What country are we talking about, Mr Nowak?  
"About the Macius’ Kingdom.”  
"Great scott, here we go again," Paul I murmured to Tabaluga, who stood beside him, "bring the orange juice, I need to calm down, please.”  
"Yes, Your Majesty," said the dragon and left the room.  
"And the honorable deputy governs which region, hrm?" asked Gorecki.  
Nowak folded his hands.  
"Kcynia Province, 250 kilometers northwest of Brzeg. And why that interests you?”  
"Because you see, Macius did not take Kcynia. I manage the province of Mrocza, it is near Cicha, where the royal summer palace is, from the 70s if I remember correctly, if other fellow deputies did not know. The previous deputy died commanding the infantry division which was defending Mrocza, I took over the province after the treaty in Western Watergate was signed. Half of Mrocza town was burnt, and we had to expand the cemetery three times to fit all the victims from the battlefield and killed civilians. So, Mr Nowak, what do you know about the mood in the east of the country?”  
"I know that we should not attack immediately, we should lead the mediations.”  
"Dear Mr Nowak, for 2 years I was the vice-ambassador in the kingdom which currently Hartmut rules, this guy is unpredictable. I will never, I repeat, never accept mediation. He won’t care whether it's ours or Macius’ offer of mediation. We should now develop a plan of attack on Macius, that’s all.”  
The dragon came back with a glass and a bottle of juice and poured the drink to the king. He took a sip and stood up.  
"Gentlemen, will you argue about it longer, for God’s sake?” he asked. Both deputies immediately fell silent and sat down.  
"That’s what I like. Ladies and gentlemen, when the news comes about the answer of Macius’ to Hartmut's ultimatum, we will decide our next steps. Will it be mediation - I do not know. We will certainly try not to exacerbate the conflict between the two states.”  
"Permission to speak, Your Highness," another deputy asked.  
"Permission granted, Mr Grześkiewicz.”  
"Your Majesty, can Your Majesty's word be taken for granted? Before the invasion of Greenland, Your Majesty also spoke such an enigma that we are going all-out, etc. and now the question arises, that we will not exacerbate the conflict. I understand that Your Majesty is from the Capital City, but such sentiments should not guide decisions in foreign policy, am I right?”  
"I'm sorry, but what’s your point?" asked the monarch.  
"I am asking Your Majesty, if this crib is starting again, as before the attack on Greenland.”  
"Deputy Grześkiewicz, you can be arrested for such words.”  
"You say that it was Your Majesty's intention to end the Greenland Crisis, but Your Majesty probably had a different purpose in occupying Greenland, because it was enough to defeat Schneemacht there and it would be over. Meanwhile, Greenland is new province of the country.”  
"Deputy Grześkiewicz, calm down.”  
"I think that the goal of Your Majesty in the intervention in this crisis was only private. What it was about - I don’t know, though I can guess why you did it.”  
Paul I did not answer, but whispered something in Tabaluga’s ear. He ran quickly out of the room.  
"Deputy Grześkiewicz,” after a longer moment the king spoke, "please withdraw your words.  
"And why is that?”  
After a moment, the First Royal Servant entered the room, but this time, leading the Royal Guard. They approached deputy Grześkiewicz.  
"Mr Grześkiewicz, in the name of His Highness Paul I Paul I, you are arrested for insulting His Majesty" Tabaluga said to the deputy. "Please do not resist, all your words and deeds can turn against you.”  
The deputy looked at the dragon.  
"Well, I am arrested not personally by the king, he sends his servant..." he sighed.  
"Mr deputy shall leave the room in the company of guardsmen" the dragon ordered.  
"Okay, okay," Grześkiewicz murmured and walked out with the guardsmen. The servant returned to his place.  
"Well," said Paul I, "does anyone else want to speak?”  
Silence answered him.  
"In that case, I close the meeting. Expect further orders in the event of the Capital's answer.”  
  
When everyone left the room, the king and his servant gathered to leave the room.  
"Your Majesty has done it well," said the dragon, handing over papers on contracts and tenders in the north of the country.  
"I'll tell you something, Tabaluga: I think I'm beginning to lose control over this band of deputies. I would gladly cast them to the four winds.”  
"I do not know, Your Majesty, I am a servant for two days, and no information from the Republic came to Greenland.”  
"What you saw today is only a fraction of what happened before Greenland was taken. At every meeting with the deputies there was a big argument between the deputies from the east and the deputies from the west. Virtually nothing could be decided by those... well... for Pete’s sake, I do not have a word for it.”  
"Pitchers, Your Highness?”  
"Exactly. Good description - a pitcher. I'll make a note. Besides - such a small advice: be careful not to let yourself be provoked. They will be damn beneficial for the fact that you have lost your skills, and the fact that they are ‘winners’ will give them animus.”  
"I'll try to be careful, Your Highness.”  
"And such attitude I respect.”  
The two left the Hall of Axes and headed down the corridor to the royal office.  
"Are there any guests registered today?”  
"As I remember correctly, Your Majesty is arranged with architects for the construction of a new palace.”  
"Audience? Because to this cubicle, which is the office, they all won’t fit." Paul I opened the door to his workplace and went first in, and the dragon behind him.  
"I am looking," Tabaluga said, placing the papers on the desk, then reached into his belly bag and pulled out a notebook with a list of clients. From the moment he arrived to Ursus the day before, he was guarding the notebook of meetings - before, it was run by various people from the palace service. "Yes, they asked for an audience, Your Highness.”  
"Okay, I'd move that meeting myself to the throne room anyway. There is a lot of them, right?”  
"Six.”  
"Well, there aren’t even four armchairs for guests here, there are only two, and I do not want to give you unnecessary work and difficulties.”  
"For me, every order of Your Majesty must be carried out without fail," the dragon bowed before Paul I.  
"But I do not want you to get tired," replied the monarch. "Sit down, take a break. You have been working since the morning, and it is only 12:12 AM.”  
When both the king and the servant sat down, Paul I began browsing new documents that appeared on his desk during the meeting with deputies.  
"And on the occasion of the construction of a new palace, they could modernize this link to the West Station. I don’t want to ride royal train here at the speed of 5 kilometers per hour for the next years. It must be at least 20, or 30,” said the king.  
"Does it make any difference?”  
"Track has a length of 700 meters in total, if I remember correctly, it would make a profit of a few minutes after the modernization. But still this siding requires urgent renovation, if it was not in such a catastrophic state, we would not ride so slowly.”  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, an audience for architects was held in the throne room. The six designers vividly presented the design of the new royal estate in Ursus. It was supposed to be one-storey, made of marble, be several dozen meters wider, and have two wings - northern and southern.  
The plan envisaged construction in stages - first, the northern part of the palace will be demolished, which includes Hall of Axes or other conference rooms, and rooms of palace service on the first floor. After the demolition of this part, the northern wing of the palace will be built, which will house the new rooms of royal service. In the second stage, it is planned to demolish the rest of the old palace, which houses, for example, royal office, throne room, royal rooms, etc. - in its place, the main wing will be built, in which there will be a new, spacious chamber for Paul I with a side room, several other bedrooms, a larger throne room, kitchen, offices for the king and clerks, and several conference rooms, of which the largest one was to be called “Hall of the Glory of the Republic" - there would be the main trophies from all the country's military campaigns carried out before and after the palace was built. It would also be open to visitors in organized groups. In addition, the project included a new room for deputies' meetings. In the south wing, whose construction would start parallel with the main part, there would be a kitchen, a canteen, a chapel, workshops, etc. At the same time, the garden would be enlarged and reorganized.  
The whole investment was supposed to last six months, without dallying and paperwork.  
  
In the middle of the meeting, Brigadier Sikorsky entered the room. He passed the designers with papers and boards and went to the podium, where the king sat on the throne.  
"Your Highness will forgive the interruption of the audience, but King Macius announced a press conference regarding the diplomatic note. It will start in five minutes," he panted.  
"Well, this is a problem... well, we won’t interrupt the meeting" Paul I replied, then turned to the servant. "Tabaluga, go with Sikorsky and watch the conference, and tell me what Macius said, when it ends.”  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the dragon replied, and left the room with the brigadier.  
The meeting continued, it was agreed that the work will start in November, the palace was to be ready in mid-2009. Money for the construction of the new headquarters was partially assured by the king from his savings from times when he was a deputy, and partly provided from the state treasury - a total of 4 million gold units.  
Paul I asked the designers if they were going to do something with the palace siding - they replied that the station area would be modernized, but the siding itself belongs to the Republican Railway, which is totally another thing.  
  
20 minutes after the end of the audience, Tabaluga returned.  
"Your Majesty," he said, bowing to the monarch, "the conference of King Macius has ended.”  
"And what did he say?”  
"He announced that he had sent a reply to Hartmut, that he would not fulfill his demands, because they are, in fact, a subjugation.”  
Paul I thought for a while, tapping his fingers on the armrest of the throne.  
"Well, the only thing I can say right now, is that I'm not surprised by the turn of things. I expected that Macius would not agree, but I did not think that he would define these demands as an subjugation to Hartmut." the king stood up and walked towards the main exit from the room.  
"What is your Majesty going to do?” the dragon asked, following him.  
"You will see," replied the monarch, leaving the throne room and turning right. Then he went down the stairs, to the basement of the palace, and went down the corridors to the armored door, immediately opening them up. The servant came right behind him.  
"What is here?" asked the dragon when the entrance opened.  
"Base of all operational plans," answered Paul I, going to the shelves beginning with the letter "P". "Pur, pur... there it is," then took out three thick files and gave two of them to Tabaluga, and took the third in his hand and headed for the exit.  
"What..." the servant wanted to ask, but Paul I interrupted him:  
"In the office. The walls can have ears, and this is an old building.”  
The dragon only nodded that he understood and waited for the king to close the door. Then, they both went upstairs.  
  
"I did not want to tell you in the basement, because there could be bugs everywhere," said Paul I, as he put the files on the desk in the office. "The only place where I checked myself for wiretaps is here.”  
"And that's why your Majesty is so enigmatic about all these plans?" asked the dragon after putting away the files and dragging.  
"You sound just like Sikorsky. Well, back to the topic - in these files there is a plan of invasion on the Eastern Kingdom under the codename "Purple Heart". It was developed during the previous queen reign, somewhat eight years ago. It is a bit outdated today, mainly due to this Great War from a few months ago, so we have to update it.”  
"Your Majesty will work on it alone?”  
"Yes, alone.”  
Tabaluga opened his eyes wide.  
"And why that face?" asked Paul I, looking at his servant's face, smiling slightly.  
"I'm impressed, Your Highness. Really, to improve the invasion plan for the neighboring state by yourself is something really big.”  
"I designed an offensive operation a few years ago, in the event of an attack on the Republic of Duckburg, it still lies somewhere in the archive," said the king, taking all the maps from the files and hanging them on the cork table.  
"Can I ask Your Majesty something else…?”  
"Yes?”  
"Your Majesty decides that we will attack the country long before it is announced to the military commanders?”  
Paul I turned to the dragon and looked at him.  
"I've already told you that you sound like Sikorsky. Now come and help me hang the maps," he added, handing him the pins.  
  
Paul I worked on perfecting the operation plan for the evening. He even ordered to bring his dinner to the office, and during the update he wouldn’t let anyone inside the cabinet - apart from his servant. When the work was finished, it was after 10:30 PM - at that time the palace was almost deserted, there were a few people left in the kitchen, a few soldiers in their offices were just preparing to go home, and a few servants, and, of course, the Royal Guard, protecting the royal residence.  
The king stretched in his chair, looked at his watch, opened his eyes wide with surprise and began to clean up the papers. In the meantime, he instructed the dragon to go and prepare his bed for sleep. Before 11 PM, all the “Purple Heart” operation plans had already been packed into the files they has previously been, then Paul I put them in a safe, to which only he knew the code.  
As he closed the door to the safe, Tabaluga has returned.  
"The bed is ready, Your Majesty," he reported, standing in the doorway.  
"Excellent. Run to the communication room and ask if there were any reports from the Kingdom of the East," the monarch ordered.  
"Yes," the dragon bowed and ran to the radio operators.  
Paul I sighed heavily, got up, went to the door, turned off the light and left. Going upstairs to his room, he wondered if the idea of the attack on Macius was right - apart from the obvious revenge for the death of Queen Catherine IV. He began to put in his mind all the pros and cons about the possible invasion on the East - economic, political, global, social, and so on. As he approached the door of his room, he remembered the words of Mr Nowak - "we should follow the rules of realpolitik". And that's when he came to the conclusion of his thinking.  
It was impossible to allow Hartmut to conquer the country of Macius - it was necessary to be blind and deaf to the wave of protests that swept the Macius’ Kingdom after the War of Watergate - as the War on the Central Continent was called on the East - the public dissatisfaction was enormous, and the invasion of Hartmut's army would put an end to the existence of the Macius’ state. Hartmut was unpredictable as a prince, and now he was a king, and being a neighbour of a large state with an unpredictable monarch - that is the recipe for disaster. On the other hand, it was not possible to help Macius - the revanchism among the residents of the Republic of Ursus, especially those from the eastern part of the country, was too strong to the decision to help the East pass without outrage - in the worst case, it could end in a second revolution, during which the people would not be as kind to the monarchy as in the first, in 1999.  
The conclusion was only one - it was necessary to attack both Hartmut and Macius.  
When the king entered his room, the First Royal Servant appeared behind him.  
"Your Majesty, I checked as you asked," the dragon reported. "There is one report from 45 minutes ago. The troops of King Hartmut gather on the border with the Macius' Kingdom.”  
Paul I lit the light in the room and sat on his bed.  
"So everything is proceeding as I planned," he muttered under his breath, then turned to Tabaluga, who was still standing in the doorway, "Go to them and dictate the following message to Hartmut's headquarters," here Paul I stopped, because he noticed that the dragon does not draw anything to write.  
"You aren’t writing down?”  
"Your Majesty, I will remember everything.”  
"Okay. The content goes like this: "Your Majesty, King Hartmut I is asked to stop his attack on Macius’ Kingdom immediately, under the threat of war. I am waiting for your response. HRM Paul I, Republic of Ursus." And, when you come back, do not report, just go silently to your room, because I will sleep.”  
"Yes, Your Highness" the dragon went to the comms room.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 3:30 AM, when someone thumped hard at the door of the king's room. For the first few seconds there was no reaction, but after a long while I Paul I finally woke up.  
"Jesus Christ, they won’t let me sleep..." he mumbled, getting up sleepy from the bed and going to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Brigadier Sikorsky’s face.  
"Sikorsky? What are you doing here at this hour?" asked the king.  
"Your Majesty, I am sorry for the time, but there is urgent information from the East, delivered fifteen minutes ago," the brigadier whispered.  
"What is it?”  
"Hartmut's army crossed the border with the Macius' Kingdom.”  
The monarch looked unconsciously at the brigadier.  
"Erm ... Your Majesty, are you okay?”  
"What? Oh, yeah, OK, you just snatched me from my sleep" Paul I leaned against the door. "So Hartmut decided to attack..." he muttered under his breath, scratching his chin. "It complicates my plans a bit, I need to came up with an idea…”  
After a while there was a sound of fast steps stifled by the carpet in the corridor and one of the night-shift radio operators appeared at the door of the royal room.  
"Your Majesty, there is a reply from the HQ of King Hartmut," he reported.  
"Well, well, well. What did he write back?”  
"Should I… quote it fully?”  
"Man, it’s half past 3 in the morning, say it fast!”  
""Go to hell, alea iacta est. King Hartmut"”  
Paul I got stoned.  
"Is he serious?” he asked in disbelief.  
"We received such message from his headquarters. We asked for additional confimation, they said it is authentic.”  
"Ow snap. So it's actually an idiot.”  
"Your Majesty should watch…”  
"My words? Man, this is the non-diplomatic language he used. He wanted us to get away from this war with Macius, right?”  
"Looks like it," said Sikorsky.  
Paul I punched the door.  
"Well, it will surprise him. Oh, he will be surprised! Tabaluga!”  
Silence answered him.  
"Tabaluga!" repeated the king, this time a bit louder.  
Silence again. The monarch walked quickly to the second door in his bedroom and opened it with a quick movement. A sleepy dragon appeared to his eyes, in his small room - which he gave to the First Servant of the King - in a very interesting position: one leg and trunk on the bed, the other leg on a nearby window sill, and the head hung off the bed above the ground. Paul I shook his head, and Sikorsky stood beside him.  
"I have not seen anything like this in my life," the brigadier murmured.  
"Me either," replied the king, then he began to correct the arrangement of the dragon on his bed. It took him a few good minutes, but when he finished, his servant turned to the other side and mumbled something in his sleep.  
"What did he say?" asked brigadier, when Paul I was closing the door.  
"I do not know, some female name. But let him sleep now. In the meantime, get to work! Sikorsky, firstly call all commanders of the Army for tomorrow to meeting at 1 PM in alert mode. Secondly, announce an emergency briefing of both deputies and the highest military commanders. Thirdly, you have to go to the office with me.”  
"Why, Your Highness?" asked the radio operator.  
"To announce countrywide mobilization.”  
  
* * *  
  
The briefing started punctually, as announced, in the Hall of Axes. Since all the commanders and deputies were summoned, large crowd gathered there. Just before the start, Paul I and Tabaluga appeared on the podium, greeted with applause.  
"Deputies, generals, the situation in the Eastern Kingdom is critical" Paul I began. "King Hartmut did what we were afraid from the beginning, reports from our intelligence show that his troops are rushing as far as possible to the south, around twelve o'clock they were somewhere 160 kilometers from the border. Due to the fact that we can not afford Capital City to be occupied by another country than us, I declare that at 2:30 AM we will start the Operation Purple Heart.  
"This old plan of war from the beginning of Queen Catherine's rule, God bless her soul?” one of the generals asked.  
"Yes, but it is adapted to the new circumstances, that have unexpectedly found us. Tabaluga, expand the screen with the tactical map of the Kingdom of the East, brigadier Sikorsky, please describe the current situation.”  
"Thank you, Your Highness,” said brigadier. “The army of the Northern Kingdom is, just as His Highness has mentioned, 160 kilometers south of the state border with Macius, which gives about 640 kilometers from Capital City," the brigadier showed a laser point on the map. "The farthest occupation point to the west is 440 kilometers from our borders. Let me remind you that Operation Purple Heart was focused on the invasion of the Macius’ Kingdom only, and here we have a de facto situation, in which part of the enemy's territory is occupied by another country. So if we want to take Capital City first, we must strike as soon as possible.”  
"Thank you, Sikorsky, you can sit down. The changes I have made to the operation are as follows: instead of attacking on a straight line east of Grenzen, as in the original, we will move the starting point of the main attack by 320 kilometers to the south.”  
"We should come to the city from the south west, shouldn’t we?” one of the generals asked.  
"That's right. The Royal Army will follow this line, I will command them personally. After a few days, we should be in Capital City. Of course, there still is the issue of the northern wing - here we will gather three more armies. The first of these will directly insure the wing of the Royal Army, the second will target the army of the Northern Kingdom from the southwest, and the third will strike directly from the west. It gives the second and third armies the opportunity to create a large encirclements with the armies of King Hartmut, which should force him to sign a truce.”  
"Your Majesty," said another general, "in my opinion, we would need a support landing in the south-eastern part of the Macius' Kingdom. This would enable us to occupy this corner and prevent the forces of Macius from regrouping and organizing a possible relief of the besieged capital.”  
"Good idea, I like it. Does anyone have any comments or questions?”  
One of the deputies raised his hand.  
"I assume that Your Majesty has previously contacted King Hartmut about this conflict, right?” he asked.  
"Yes, I sent him a message last night to withdraw his army under the threat of war.”  
"And what did he say?”  
“’Go to hell, alea iacta est.’”  
Angry screams filled the hall. There were voices about international scandal.  
"Easy, easy, calm down," said Paul I to the commanders. "Please go to your units and give them orders in accordance with the operation plan. Everyone will get a paper and digital copy. Let me remind you that at 2:30 AM we start the invasion.”  
  
* * *  
  
Around 10 pm, the royal train with Paul I on board left Ursus, heading to the east. At the same time, the Republican troops were gathering at the border with the Macius' Kingdom.  
Two hours later, the first commando company started crossing the border in order to take important intersections and transport nodes within a distance of 50 kilometers into the Macius’ state. At the same time, in his salon carriage on the royal train, Paul I signed the official order to start the Operation Purple Heart.  
There was enormous satisfaction in the ranks of the Republicans' troops - the time of revenge on Macius for the Great War and the death of the previous queen was getting closer and closer. The battle cries repeatedly pierced the air near the concentration points of the troops.  
Punctually at 2 AM, a signal was given to start the attack. Thousands of soldiers crossed the state border and headed deep into the country. In Grenzen, a city that was adjacent to the border city of Granica, the authorities were arrested, and after many years, the two cities once again became one.  
In the first hours, there was no major fire exchange. The Republican units progressed forward, taking into captivity practically all enemy soldiers, who were completely surprised by the invasion, and did not resist.  
  
Around 4 AM, the first air raid on Capital City took place. Taking advantage of the darkness before the dawn, 16 Republican bombers bombed the Main Station in the city, effectively paralyzing the evacuation of residents lasting from the previous day - it was expected that Hartmut's army would quickly approach Capital City. The attack caused a great deal of confusion in the city and was condemned by King Macius, who said in a morning speech to residents that he would not allow King Hartmut's air forces to venture over the nation’s capital - that's how Republican disinformation worked so well, that everyone thought that the North Kingdom bombers had already the Capital City in their range.  
Meanwhile, the Republican army is making progress - at 11 AM falls Eastern Watergate, which is immediately unified with the western part; three hours later, Kleczewo, an important railway-road hub in the central-eastern part of the country, will be taken by the Republic. In the late afternoon, patrols in the north parts of the country will begin to meet Hartmut's soldiers - the first clashes occur, as a result of which the Republicans do not take any prisoners; Paul I, not to expose the ongoing operation, orders not to take any soldiers from Northern Kingdom into captivity, unless they are wounded - in any case no one from the North can return to their own.  
In the evening, the spearhead of the Royal Army, marching to the capital from the southwest, is located 360 kilometers east from the state border - there are still 640 kilometers to go. Around 8:14 PM, the royal train enters Grenzen and heads to the east - during the passage through the city, the security service limits any access to the railway line, but a few residents on the (old) side of the city notice the passage of the most important Republican train and try to establish contact with forces somewhere in the east - to no avail.  
  
In the morning of August 16, the first reports of soldiers in the western part of the front, who, after being sent on patrols, disappear without a trace, come to the King Hartmut. The monarch, at the meeting of the General Staff of his army, wondered what could be the reason for this - after all, there were practically no hostile troops in those areas. One of the generals suggested, that perhaps the reason was Ursus' intervention in the war, but the king decided it was impossible - Paul I had just finished the expedition to the Greenland, so according to Hartmut, such a quick reaction was not likely to happen.  
Republican troops are still pushing east - the lack of organized resistance means that every few hours more and more and more reports are received in the Royal Train about the next cities and towns occupied by the Republic's troops.  
Meanwhile, at 3:30 PM, at the next meeting with the military commanders, Macius is informed, that no news has arrived in the last 24 hours either from Grenzen or from Watergate, and that these cities can not be contacted in any way. The king originally suspects that this is the work of saboteurs from the North, but states that "it is impossible that such troops venture so far south of the country" and acknowledges technical problems associated with telecommunications cables as the cause of the problems, while at the same time ordering them fixed as soon as possible.  
At 9 PM, the spearhead of the Royal Army is located 440 kilometers from Capital City, and the troops in the north are preparing to create two giant encirclements with the soldiers of King Hartmut.  
Everything goes according to plan until 11 PM - one of the patrols of the Northern Kingdom manages to escape from the battle with the troops of the Republic. They tells their commanders that the Republicans are "very deep in the Macius’ state" and completely surprised the patrol with their presence. The report is immediately forwarded, just before midnight it is received by the General Staff. An emergency meeting of commanders is convened immediately - Hartmut quickly ties the loose ends and realizes the situation: the Republic conducts a military operation against the Northern Kingdom. For the next few hours, the next movements of troops are feverishly determined, as there is a high probability of attempting to flank Hartmut's troops and create a large encirclement.  
  
At eight o'clock, when the Republican troops continue their march on the Capital City, the intelligence of the Macius’ Kingdom captures the messages of the Northern Kingdom talking about urgent orders to regroup to the west of the front. These messages become a large, illogical puzzle for the intelligence, but a few hours later, the so-called "gold message" is intercepted - it’s an information that the Republic of Ursus is preparing to flank Hartmut's army. It is immediately sent to King Macius. The first reaction of the young king is euphoria, which after a few seconds turns into astonishment - how does the Army of the Republic want to flank Hartmut, since the furthest point in which the northern troops are, is far away from their border?  
And then he began to combine the threads - the lack of communication with the cities in the west of the country (the number of which was constantly increasing) and news about the regrouping of Hartmut's forces. The king ordered the intelligence to switch the listener on the republican frequencies - a few minutes after the command was issued, the first reports on fights begun to flow, but there was one problem - these fights were… 150 kilometers from the Capital City.  
The young king was terrified.  
At about 3 PM, in an official statement to the nation, Macius announced that ”for several days the country has been at war not only with the Northern Kingdom, the Macius’ Kingdom was also attacked by the Republic of Ursus." He also called to hold the positions with the most staunch resistance. The first barricades began to appear on the streets of the Capital City - the city was preparing for a siege.  
When news about the announcement of the state of war with the Republic by Macius reached Hartmut, he was also scared. He only wanted to take as much as possible from Macius, and it suddenly turned out that a third player had appeared and he had to fight on two fronts. In a panic, he called a meeting of his General Staff, which lasted several hours. After a heated debate, it was decided that talks with Paul I should be made to at least save what Hartmut managed to occupy over these few days.  
Paul I, whose train was located 220 kilometers away from the Capital City, dismissed the announcement of the state of war, stating that "the operation could not be concealed any longer than after such a time anyway, it would require an opponent to be extremely stupid to be deceived."   
In the evening, just after sunset, the operation of closing the Northern forces in encirclements began, while the first light tanks of the Republic of Ursus reached the suburbs of the Capital City, with the city’s skyscrapers visible on the horizon. The report to the staff was “Capital City’s tollgates reached, we can see the buildings of the city center".  
The darkest hour for Macius and his nation came. But firstly, one more act of the drama had to be played.  
  
* * *  
  
Around 1 AM on the night of August 18, the royal train rolled into the station in Myślenica, a few kilometers from the front lines of the Republic of Ursus and the Northern Kingdom. In the act of desperation, King Hartmut, without the knowledge of his entire command, decided to meet with Paul I on this day, to try to persuade him to truce and preserve the lands he gained. The King of the Republic agreed to this proposal, provided that the meeting was to take place in his carriage.  
  
A few minutes after the arrival of the royal train, Hartmut, under a strong escort of the Republic's soldiers, appeared at the station and boarded the king's carriage.  
"I'm issuing an ultimatum, I'm starting the whole war, and you are entering between me and my prey and want to win the most for yourself? What are you doing?!" Hartmut shouted, entering the conference room, in which was a long table with chairs. At the opposite end of it stood Paul I, not facing the young ruler who entered the train, and looked out of the window into the darkness.  
"It's not your war, it's not your business! Get out with your army and do not disturb us!”  
Paul I stood, unmoved. He raised a glass of juice, which he held in his hand, to his mouth, drank a few mouthfuls and lowered it.  
"Why do not you say anything?! Are you afraid?!”  
After a while, Tabaluga entered the room, carrying a roll under his arm. He approached Paul I.  
"Hang it,” the king ordered.  
The servant unfolded the paper and hung on the hooks on the partition of the room.  
"Ready, Your Highness," the dragon reported after the order was fulfilled.  
Only then did Paul I turn and look at Hartmut. The younger king stood with his mouth wide open and one hand raised in the air.  
"H-how... how..." he grunted.  
"How far from the Capital is the spearhead of your troops?" asked the king of the Republic. He did not receive the answer, the young king leaned his arms against the chair. He was clearly shocked.  
"How are you..." he groaned again.  
"Normally. How far are your troops?”  
"Some... 460 kilometers…”  
"Remind me when you attacked Macius?”  
"Four days... ago…”  
Paul I drank the rest of the juice and put a glass on the table.  
"Do you see what this map shows us?”  
Hartmut only slightly nodded, showing that he understands. The Republic's monarch approached him, lowered his face and murmured:  
"So why are you still barking that it's your booty?”  
The young king said nothing, he began to shake.  
"You can take a maximum of territory 20 kilometers deep into the Macius’ country, not even an inch more. And I do not want to see you again.”  
Hartmut bowed his head that he understood, then headed, still shaking, to leave. However, just before the door, he stopped and turned.  
"Can I at least ..." he asked.  
"TWENTY KILOMETERS!" roared Paul I in response and the young monarch was not on board the train after a while.  
The ruler of the Republic sighed and walked to the green dragon.  
"Tabaluga, tell the train crew to change train direction. We're going to the Capital City," he said.  
"Yes, Your Highness" replied the servant, and ran towards the front of the train.  
Paul I looked at the map - it presented the tactical situation near the Capital City from 2 hours ago.  
After 10 years, he returned not as an ordinary resident of the city, born in 1980, when his father was the ambassador of the Central State. He was coming back as a new master of these lands, who was to make sure that the flaw of the Children Parliament would never come back.  
  
* * *  
  
More and more Republican units were coming to the foreground of Capital City every hour. Resistance at the city borders on each entrance was so strong that Paul I, when he received an situational report on 7 AM , decided that the city would have to be besieged.  
Until early afternoon, the city was tightly surrounded by Republican troops. None of the residents left in the capital could get out - around 450,000 left inside the city according to the authorities' estimates, the rest fled.  
Before the 4 PM, train with Paul I on board reached the station located 7 kilometers outside the Capital City limits. There, they changed to the military jeeps, which took the monarch to the headquarters, for which a large, spacious, one-storey house was assigned, which living room on the ground floor was turned into a situations room, and the bedrooms on the first floor were at the disposal of the ruler and his service.  
As soon as Paul I came to the quarters, he immediately ordered a meeting of the commanders of military units that were already or were about to come to the Capital City and participate in siege.  
"Is the city cut off?" asked the king at the very beginning.  
"Cut off. Our units control areas 10 km to the north, east and southeast of the city limits, so the possible relief will have a lot of difficulties in breaking through" reported one of the generals.  
"As to the possible help for the city: whether in connection with the withdrawal of Hartmut's troops back to the north, some Macius’ units are coming to help the Capital City?”  
"From the reports of our scouts and the radio intel... it looks like this. Three divisions are marching from the north, the next two from the northeast. They will come in five days if we do not intercept them, or we will not end the siege in a short time.”  
"It sounds a bit scary..." the king leaned over the map and thought for a while. He glanced at one of the sections of the front, 45 kilometers from the capital.  
"Wait, I understand that these armies have to connect, right?”  
"They even intend to do so, according to our intel. Reports they sent said that they were going to join near the town of Glituły," here the general pointed his finger at the map near the place where Paul I was looking, "A small town with crossroads of local roads, practically nothing big and important.”  
"Nothing big and important? Well, maybe nothing big enough for you, but I already have an idea. Let a few divisions take up this town, let some go further east, we will organize a trap. We'll encircle and destroy them.”  
"Yes sir. That’s everything on the situation outside of the city, Your Majesty.”  
"OK, how is the situation in the capital itself?”  
"Barricades on the streets, there is no electricity. Sewers work, they still have clear water. It will be a hard battle.”  
"It will go down quickly. Before the rescue comes, we will be done here. Did you sent them a request to surrender?”  
"Yes, but they refused.”  
"Goddamn... Macius is stubborn as a donkey. All right, let's see if in a few days he will continue to stick to it. Take the bombers, let them bombard the city as they want, with the exception of monuments and the royal palace. Oh, and this terror of democracy too.”  
"Terror of... democracy?”  
"Children Parliament. It will come in handy later. Get to work.”  
  
* * *  
  
Despite the fact that the encirclement around the city was closed before 12 PM, it is considered that the siege of the Capital City begun at 6:40 PM - that’s when the Republican artillery, located 7 kilometers from the city, begun uninterrupted shelling of the capital of the country. Many buildings will turn into rubble, many will be damaged.  
At 8 PM, the first air raid on the city begins - the Main Station and nearby buildings and barricades are the target. Bombs do quite a lot of damage, but nobody is hurt. After the bombing, citizens do their best to repair damaged barricades, and before midnight their condition matches that before the bombing.  
Throughout the night, Republicans, using anti-tank guns, try to break down the barricades to get deeper into the city. Unfortunately, they break them very slowly, and every damage is repaired by the city residents.  
  
In the morning, a series of continuous air raids begins on the city - everything is bombed this time: houses, even more houses, shops, railway stations, churches. Only the Old Town, the Royal Palace and the Children Parliament avoid destruction, according to the order of Paul I.  
Before 1 PM, the first breakthrough takes place - the barricade on Wąwolska Street in the 4th District is successfully destroyed, and three battalions from the 8th Infantry Division occupy the first buildings in the north-west of the city. As a result, units defending that area begin to retreat - in response to that action, light tanks enter and break several blocks deep into the city. More and more Republic soldiers enter the district and occupy empty buildings. The progress of the attackers is stopped by another barricade, located 2 kilometers away, also on Wąwolska street.  
Paul I, however, does not intend to wait and orders to enter the side streets of the Capital City, to flank the defenders of the other barricades at the inlets to the city. There are violent fights for every building, every floor. The soldiers of Eastern Kingdom defend themselves fiercely, but continuous firing of the Republic's artillery and the attacks of the infantry force them to slowly give up the area.  
In the afternoon the Republicans occupy - after heavy fighting - the airport. The bombers and fighters are stationed immediately on the airfield - as a result, from 6 o'clock, raids are organized practically without a moment's respite for the defenders.  
By midnight, units of the Republic’s army will occupy nearly 90% of the 4th District and will enter neighboring 5th (south-west) and 3rd (east) districts. The night sky over the capital is illuminated by the glow of fires in the city center and the northern districts.  
  
On the morning of August 20, the battle for control of the District V begins. This time, the defenders are attacked from outside the city, as well as from the neighboring 4th District. Despite their heroic resistance, they are retreating more and more, until at some point there is a danger of encirclement by the Republicans attacking the defenders from the east. When the situation becomes critical, the commander of the defense of the district orders to retreat deeper into the city - the area falls at 1:30 PM. The blow for the defenders' morale is considerable, but the spirit is not falling.  
In the south of the city, attackers manage to break through one of the barricades on Wesola Street. Several tanks go few kilometers deep into the city, before they are stopped by a strong fire from defenders in one of the buildings - after losing two vehicles, the others must retreat. Through a breach in defense, three infantry regiments enter the city and immediately bloody battles for buildings in the area break out.  
Bombardment and artillery fire do not cease. The bomber crews are aiming at the buildings next to the main arteries of the city - the aim is to help ground units getting through to the city center.  
Around 4:15 PM, a multi-storey building of the Main Railway Station collapses, the construction of which has considerably weakened due to the intense shelling - several hundred people die under rubble, many of whom are soldiers who have been accommodated in the building.  
In the evening, a bombing raid destroys the pump station, which supplied the city with fresh water - the population immediately begins digging wells. The siege begins to be seriously affecting the inhabitants - constant bombing, artillery fire does not let you fall asleep, food supplies in the city are low, water can only be obtained from wells, there is no electricity. Some people pack everything what they have (often very little) and go to the Republican lines to leave the besieged city. It is not always successful, because defenders often disagree to approach the front line. Paul I, as soon as he receives information that some residents want to leave the city, decides to organize an evacuation point in the 4th District - from now on, anyone who wants to leave the city can do so by going through this checkpoint.  
  
* * *  
  
Later in the evening, King Macius convenes a council of all military commanders present in the city. There are not many of them - a maximum of 12 is present.  
"Your Majesty, the situation in the city is getting worse. We've lost the pump station, the food is running out, people can not handle it!” one of the officers said.  
"In addition, we lost two districts, the opponent is already on two arteries leading to the city center" another one added.  
Macius was looking through the window at the buildings burning in the northern part of the city and listening to reports of his subordinates. Was this how it all will end? Has the clock really struck the final hour for this country?  
"Your Majesty, in spite of our hopeless situation, we wait for orders. We'll stay with you till the end.”  
The little king sighed heavily.  
"How far from the city is relief now?” he asked.  
"They were unexpectedly stopeed by enemy forces under the Glituły. Currently, very heavy fighting is going on there.”  
"Well, we have to keep fighting and hope that they will succeed. How is the situation on the international scene?”  
"We are alone, Your Majesty. Nobody has declared to support us.”  
“Well, I’m not surprised. After losing the campaign a few months ago... who would like to help us?”  
There was silence. Macius turned away from the window.  
"Now I understand, what the inhabitants of Greenland felt a few days ago, when they fought alone against the Republic. History repeats itself. And it will be repeated over and over again - until someone will stop this madman. And at this point it is highly doubtful that anyone will want to stop him, oppose him. With the amount of economic potential that he will gain after winning the war with us? The only thing that remains to the world is to pray that eventually he will get bored, he will think that it is enough. There's no other way.”  
"And what about us, Your Highness?”  
The king looked at the commanders.  
"Start hiding documents important for the country. Nothing can fall into their hands. If you think you can’t hide them, burn them.”  
  
* * *  
  
With the dawn approaching, attacks on the main arteries of the city continued. The next barricades were broken, and further districts fell: 7th, 8th and 10th. Due to the lack of water, fires, stirred up by bombing, were already raging all over the city.  
The number of defenders was not impressive - at the beginning of the siege, there were 35,000 of them, and on the third day - only 21,000. The ranks shrinked not only because of the fighting, but also because of desertion - hardly anyone wanted to fight for such an ‘island’, that once was a powerful country in the region.  
Punctually at noon, by radio, the Republic sent a surrender demand to the Royal Palace in Capital City. It was threatened that if the city did not surrender to the end of the day - in comparison to the siege of the Greenland, Paul I did not declare a ceasefire - the entire Capital City would be razed to the ground. The deadline of the ultimatum was set at midnight.  
Late in the afternoon, a message from Glituły reached both sides - a bloody battle between the relief forces and the Republic forces ended at 1 PM. Some of the soldiers of the Macius’ Kingdom managed to break through the encirclement made by the Republicans. The rest either died or was taken prisoner. This information demolishes the defenders' morale, the number of defections increase, more and more civilians leave the city. The attackers, on the other hand, press on the barricades and fight for every building in the city.  
About 4 PM, Macius organizes the last seating of the Children Parliament, but not in its building, but in the Royal Palace. He informs the deputies who were able to appear - there were only 27 who lived or stayed in the capital at the beginning of the siege from total number of deputies reaching 150 - about the situation in which the country was found, and that intends to surrender the city to prevent further harm and damage. Deputies in a special vote agree to this by acclamation, after which the Parliament is dissolved. Fifteen minutes later, the king organizes a meeting of army commanders, where he also says that he wants to surrender the city and end the war - then one of the generals proposes to bring a light, tourist plane that would land in the royal garden, Macius would get on board and fly off from the capital to the yet unconquered areas in the north-east, where several divisions were stationed. The young king refused to escape from the besieged city, saying:  
"I will not desert from the capital of my country. If the state falls, I also go down with this ship.”  
When another commander wants to persuade Macius to escape, his speech is interrupted by the messenger, who bursts into the room, covered in dust.  
"The last barricade in Stephen I Avenue fell. The opponent has entered the city center,” he said.  
Macius looked at the officers.  
"Gentlemen," he said slowly and calmly, "it was an honor to work with you.”  
  
* * *  
  
The tanks were rolling on the asphalt of Stephen I Avenue towards the center. Next to them, the infantry was walking, carefully checking every building and every alley, every street.  
When they arrived at the entrance gate of the palace, the commander of one of the tanks gave this information to the Republican headquarters via radio. Paul I, immediately after receiving the report, called for his servant.  
"Your orders, Your Highness?" asked the green dragon, when he stood before the King of the Republic in the room in the headquarters. Sikorsky, who was promoted to a colonel, was also present.  
"Tabaluga, I will entrust you with a very important task," said Paul I, sitting in his field throne. "You will took over the command of the Royal Guard unit and lead them to the Royal Palace in the Capital City. Your task is to arrest King Macius.”  
"Y-Yes, Your Majesty, I will execute the order, but... why am I chosen to do this task?”  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I am sorry to interfere," said Sikorsky. "Why is he chosen to lead a group of soldiers, the most loyal soldiers of Your Majesty, this is the guard after all, this is the elite!”  
"Now, you see, Macius is expecting either me or some officer from my surroundings, i.e. either you, Sikorsky, or Szur, or someone else. But he does not expect Tabaluga. He knows that Greenland has fallen, but he does not know his fate. Like everyone in the world. Do you remember, Tabaluga, the reaction of King Hartmut, when you appeared in my train carriage a few days ago?”  
"I remember, Your Highness. He was terrified.”  
"He did not get scared because we were already at the Capital City faster than him. He was scared that you are my servant. That I have you in my grip. That I was able to do something that was considered impossible. And now I want to use this ignorance again, but this time with Macius. Tabaluga, this has to be done as much as possible without bloodshed. Macius has to reach me alive. Now go to General Konopnicki and say that I am sending you with that task. He already knows the rest.”  
"Yes, Your Majesty" the dragon bowed to the monarch and left the room. After a moment, Sikorsky approached the king.  
"Your Majesty is sure that he will perform this task?” he asked.  
"Sikorsky, if I was not sure, I would not send him. He knows that if something goes wrong, if he does not fulfill my command, then his friends' lifes will be in danger.”  
"Ah, so that's how it works…”  
"Well, why do you think I did this crib on board the “Ruler”? It would not only break him and make him take the oath, it was also a signal to him that if he would not obey me, his friends would suffer. And all this would be done because of him and in front of his eyes. Maybe even he would do it himself?”  
  
* * *  
  
When the attacking Republicans moved further towards the city center, residents who had been hiding in the basements of their homes started to go out onto the streets. At the wells, queues of people with buckets began to form in order to get some water. After a while, more Republican military troops began to appear, and started giving out water buffets and food supplies - this was the order of one of the deputies commanding the troops during the siege.  
Some of the residents began disassembling the remaining barricades in Stephen I Avenue. This process was interrupted by the appearance of a column of Royal Guards, marching in a tight column towards the royal palace. Everyone on the streets watched the column marching towards the city center in complete silence. It was clear to everyone, why they were going there.  
  
Around 6 PM, the column has reached the entrance gate to the palace grounds. After it was broken, the guards entered the royal residence. It was only then that Tabaluga emerged to the head of the column - according to the order of Paul I, he was not to reveal himself to the inhabitants of the Capital, so, during the marching of the guardsmen through the streets, he was in the middle of the column, surrounded by guards, effectively hiding him.  
A moment later, the group has arrived to the next gate, this time leading to the courtyard of the palace - several soldiers approached the gate with a battering ram made of a freshly cut tree trunk and soon after, the obstacle was broken into pieces, and the guards entered the courtyard.  
An emptiness and silence greeted them. The fountain in the center was shut down due to the destroyed pump station, the entrance door was torn out of the hinges, but the windows, surprisingly, weren’t broken.  
Guards locked and loaded their guns and entered the building. The interior was untouched by the chaos that prevailed on the streets - it was clean and neat there, even the carpets were not moved by an inch. The group was split into two parts: the first of them headed to the throne room, the second - with Tabaluga - went to check the rooms on the first floor. The first unit discovered that the throne room is intact, but empty - the royal cabinet adjacent to it was in the same condition. A small amount of papers was immediately secured on shelves and drawers.  
Meanwhile, guards checked each bedroom on the first floor - every single one of theme was empty. After several dozen minutes of futile search, one of the soldiers tried to open another door - but it did not open. He tried again, but the result was the same. He ran immediately to the First Royal Servant.  
"The door to one of the rooms won’t open," the guardsman reported, and pointed out the exact doors. Tabaluga approached and checked them - in fact, the door wouldn’t open at all. After checking the available plans of the palace, it turned out that it was Macius’ bedroom, and it seemed that he had barricaded himself inside.  
"What we do?” the commander of the guardsmen asked. "We can, of course, break the door down, but we do not know what's behind it, or he did not move some furniture there.”  
"In fact, there is a problem here, sir," replied the dragon, then leaned back against the wall and thought for a second. After a while, he snapped his fingers and ran down to the ground floor.  
"Wait a moment, I’ll be right back," he said, leaving the surprised guards upstairs.  
The servant ran into the main corridor and reached the magazine near the entrance to the palace. He opened the door and pulled out a long ladder and went out into the courtyard with it. Then he leaned it against the wall of the palace just under the window of Macius's bedroom, and then climbed up.  
At the very window he stopped and slowly opened it, mainly to avoid making noise. He heard two voices, talking together.  
"Can this barricade last long?” one of them asked.  
"It should stand it. In case of breaking through, we will shoot them.”  
"Macius, what’s wrong with you?! Why are you coming up with such idea? Shoot the guards, who outnumber us?" said, as it turned out, Felix - a friend of the king and marshal of the Children Parliament.  
"Felix, everything is fine with me, just... I can not accept the fact that this is the end," said Macius.  
When the window was open enough, the dragon looked inside. Both boys stood with their backs facing to the window, so he immediately took the opportunity and silently entered the room. He pulled out the rope, and when Macius, speaking the monologue, moved away to the opposite corner of the room, he approached Felix from the back, overpowered him, and tied him up. Then he put him under the window, straightened, and spoke:  
"I apologize to Your Majesty for interrupting your speech," he said loudly, so that the guards behind the door would know he had entered the room.  
Macius stopped halfway through his sentence and slowly turned back. There was surprise and even more fear in his eyes.  
"T-Tabaluga? You here? How?!" he drawled through his teeth.  
"In the name of His Majesty, Paul I Great, you are arrested" the dragon replied and approached the little king. “Please do not resist, just surrender.”  
There was silence, during which Macius recovered from shock very quickly.  
"NEVER!” he shouted and threw himself between the dragon's legs, knocking him on his stomach and running towards Felix. The First Royal Servant, however, quickly stood up and grabbed the monarch’s cloak, ripping it from his back. The surprised boy stopped and spun around several times to see that he did not have his iconic red cape. Furious, he threw himself at Tabaluga, knocking him on his back this time, and began to wrap him on the face - shedding his crown at the same time.  
"You are a traitor! How dare you cooperate with Oczko! This is unacceptable!" screamed the boy, sitting on the belly of the dragon and beating him in the face.  
The Last Dragon's daze quickly vanished, and after a few seconds he grabbed Macius by his sides and turned him first to his back and then to his stomach, wriggling his hands back, took out handcuffs from his bag and clapped the boy in them.  
"This is the end" he said, summarizing the whole situation, then he begun removing furniture from the door. After a few minutes, the guards came in and took Felix and Macius from the palace.  
  
The Siege of the Capital has ended.  
  
* * *  
  
Paul I looked impatiently at his watch. It was 7 PM, and the guards he sent to the palace to arrest Macius have not returned yet. The king walked back and forth in his headquarters and waited for the return of the unit with his servant.  
"Your Majesty,  don’t be so upset," said Sikorsky, sitting on the armchair in the room. “They'll be back soon, we've won anyway.”  
"Sure, we won. But I sent a key person as the commander of this unit, if I lose him, I won’t forgive this idiocy.”  
"Key? How can Tabaluga be a key ...?  
"Did you forget what I said a few days ago in Greenland? If he is free, the Valley will regain its independence. And then, the domino effect can-" in that moment the door opened suddenly and a green dragon entered, leading Macius in front of him. He held his crown in his right hand.  
"Your Majesty, the task is done," a tired servant gasped.  
Paul I looked with puzzled eyes at the First King's Servant. He had two bruises on his head, he was a bit battered.  
"Mother of God, Tabaluga, had a hurricane hit you?" asked the king.  
"No, just Macius resisted.”  
"Well, I guessed he would resist, but not so aggressively.”  
"It is the duty of every inhabitant of my country to resist you," murmured the boy.  
"And maybe fries for free for every fighter in addition?" snorted the king, sitting down on the field throne, after which the dragon brought the prisoner directly before the Paul I. "You got yourself in a big trouble, man.”  
"Not bigger than you, the international community will condemn this attack soon.”  
"Oh God, next one!" laughed the monarch" You did not take into account the reaction of countries to the Greenland’s occupation?”  
"I took them.”  
"Remind me who, apart from you, condemned this conquest.”  
There was silence, interrupted after a moment by Paul I.  
"Only Duckburg. So, practically no one. And in your case it will not be different.”  
"You will see, it will all turn against you one day. At this point, you already have your empire, but sooner or later it will end.”  
"Only in your dreams. Everything is planned by me to the last detail, the last point. There is no weakness here. There are no holes. I planned everything until the last second of the action.”  
"Impossible. There are no perfect people, there must be a hole somewhere.”  
"I make the impossible possible, only you can not believe it. You will see soon. In the next few years, the whole world will be at my feet. And no one, I will repeat it straight into your eyes "Paul I lowered his head so that it was just in front of Macius's face "NOBODY would even yank his finger. Nobody will stop me.”  
"We'll see," said the boy after a short while.  
"Okay, let's finish these talks, mate - you'll sign me the capitulation of the whole Kingdom here.” Paul I got up and went to the table where some folder was laying. He opened it and took out a sheet of paper from which the act of surrender of the Macius' Kingdom was written. Capitulation points were as follows:  
1) The units of the Macius' Kingdom stop all hostile actions directed against the troops of the Republic of Ursus.  
2) The units of the Macius' Kingdom will go to the closest Republican lines, where they will lay down their arms and surrender.  
3) All areas of the Macius' Kingdom shall be annexed by the Republic of Ursus, with the exception of the areas specified in point 4.  
4) Areas located 20 kilometers from the border with the Northern Kingdom are in possession of the Northern Kingdom.  
5) All citizens of the Macius’ Kingdom are granted Republican citizenship.  
6) Every resident of the Macius’ Kingdom is obliged to cooperate with new local authorities from the Republic of Ursus.  
  
After signing the act, Paul I, together with his surroundings and two prisoners, got on the royal train and drove to Ursus. It was around 8 PM.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the train arrived in front of the Royal Palace in Ursus, before which crowds of people were waiting - at night, the news about the return of Paul I from the conquered Capital City have spread through the city. The crowds were unresolved, all the surrounding streets and intersections were closed due to the number of people. The city authorities quickly responded to the demand and set up several large screens at the crossroads so that people could see and hear what was happening near the palace.  
When the train rolled into the siding, euphoria has erupted. People waved flags that were available to buy on hastily erected stalls in the area. Then there was silence waiting for the appearance of the monarch in the door of the royal salon. Every now and then the crowd chanted "Republic! Republic!" or "Freedom, Greatness and Power!"   
Eventually, after ten minutes, the side door of the royal carriage opened and Tabaluga exited the train. It aroused the thunderous applause of the gathered crowds.  
The dragon entered the prepared grandstand and went to the microphone.  
"Dear residents of the capital of the Republic! I am asking for a loud applause for our ruler, His Majesty Paul I Great, who has returned from the victorious battle of Capital City!”  
After a while, the double doors of the carriage opened, and Paul I stood in them, with Macius handcuffed next to him. Large euphoria erupted among the crowds.  
They both left the living room, walked a few dozen meters and entered the grandstand, after which Paul I took the floor.  
"Today is the day," said the King of the Republic, "which we can only enjoy. A few months ago, during Great War with Macius, Queen Catherine was brutally taken away from us. Today, the chief architect of those tragic days, is in our captivity. (applause) Yesterday, the era, when children were ruling the state, has ended. Today, we live in a safe world. We live in a world, where not a single one of the children whims and desires will longer threaten stability and peace in the world. (applause, people chant "Paul I! Paul I!") Today, the trial of the former king of the Kingdom of the East and his former minister will take place - what was not accomplished at the time of the Central State, will take place today. We will finally bring these two to justice!”  
  
Euphoria erupted. After a few minutes, Paul I, together with his retinue and prisoners, went from the stands to the palace amid the constant cheers of the gathered population.  
  
* * *  
  
In the afternoon, the court trial of Macius and Felix began in the Hall of Axes, which was appropriately redesigned. Paul I appointed himselft to be the judge, the prosecution leader - after obtaining special rights from the Chief Office of the Prosecutor of the Republic of Ursus at the request of Paul I - was Tabaluga. Both defendants refused to give them attorneys and they decided to defend themselves.  
  
"I open court proceedings regarding the former King Macius I, known as ‘the Reformer’ and the former Speaker of the Children Parliament of the Macius' Kingdom and the former Prime Minister of the Children Parliament of the Macius’ Kingdom, Felix" said Paul I First at the beginning. "The prosecution now may read the indictment.”  
"Thank you, Your Highness," said the dragon, getting up and taking the card. "I accuse the former King Macius I, known as ‘the Reformer’ of: embezzlement of national wealth, causing the economic crisis in the country, destabilization of the country, threatening the life and health of the foreign ambassador in year 1985 and the putting of power into the hands of children. Former Prime Minister and Speaker of the Children Parliament of the Macius’ Kingdom, Felix, is accused of: misappropriating national assets and destabilizing the country. In my opinion, the best sentence would be prison sentences for both defendants.”  
"Thank you, prosecution. Do the defendants plead guilty?”  
Macius stood up.  
"I do not admit to threaten the health and life of your father, Your Majesty. I will not admit to embezzlement of national wealth. I admit to other charges, though." he said and sat down.  
Felix stood up.  
"I do not admit to any of the acts mentioned," he said and sat down.  
"Well, thank you. It looks like we will have some partially facilitated work. Let's start with the case of charges against former King Macius. The accused did not plead guilty to cause the danger of health and life of a foreign ambassador in 1985. Does the prosecution have evidence in this case?  
"Yes, Your Majesty, there is proof. It is the testimony of the then Central State ambassador to the Macius' Kingdom, Aleksander Oczko. Please, turn on the recording 1/2137AGF.  
Colonel Sikorsky approached the player and turned on the recording. From the loudspeakers in the hall a stable, voice of the father of Paul I, who died 11 years ago, was heard:  
"We received signals from the citizens living in the capital who had acquaintances in the royal palace that this 'new' court of King Macius - it was already after the implementation of the Role Change Law - suggested that they should attack our embassy. Such action, according to the law of the Kingdom, required the king's personal consent. Similarly, it was thirteen years ago when, during the attack in Watergate, King Stephen I gave an order to allow special forces to board a cruise plane that was taken over by terrorists. Then there were no civilian victims. But back to today - the power and water supplies to the embassy were cut off the night before the attack. In the morning, groups of children with rifles around our embassy fence appeared, and around 11:30 AM they opened fire at us and wanted to breach into the garden, so I and the guards got rifles from the basement and responded with fire, firing at their feet to scare them, not to kill them. I think that Macius personally gave the order to attack the embassy just before 11 AM, it only took a little time for this message to pass to these kids."   
"Thank you, Colonel" again Tabaluga spoke. "As you have heard, deceased deputy Oczko testified in 1985, that only King Macius could issue an order to attack the embassy of the Central State.”  
"Thank you. Does the defendant have something to his defense?”  
Macius stood up.  
"Unfortunately I do not have. In the light of this recording, I plead guilty.”  
"Well. The second charge, which both defendants do not admit, is the misappropriation of national wealth. Does the prosecution have evidence to support this accusation?”  
"Yes, Your Highness. These are the bills for the construction of the Children Parliament, for the implementation of all the laws of the Children Parliament, for the salaries paid to the deputies of the Children Parliament. In total, 14 billion gold units were spent on the Children Parliament project in the years 1985-2008 - this is the result of the documents obtained in the Capital. Some of them are not complete, so we do not know part of the goals. They were probably burnt in the royal palace in the capital.”  
"I object" Macius got up.  
"I allow the defendant to speak.”  
"The prosecution words are not true. No documents were buried in the palace during the siege, perhaps these papers were lost in the bombing of the Children Parliament.”  
"I oppose these words," Tabaluga said. "The Children Parliament was not bombed during the entire conflict of the Macius’ Kingdom with the Republic of Ursus. The Royal Guard units, however, found a few pits of ashes in which something was burned. Pictures are available in the evidence.”  
"Thank you, I reject the objection of the defendant. In the light of the evidence presented, do the defendants plead guilty?”  
Macius stood up.  
"Yes.”  
Felix rose.  
"I am not guilty,” he said.  
"Thank you. We move on to the third charge, to which Mr Felix does not admit - destabilization of the country. I am asking the prosecution to present evidence in this case.”  
"Thank you, Your Highness. The evidence is the same as in the case of the former King Macius, which is the text of the Role Change Law, which was voted in the Children Parliament in 1985, when Felix was its Speaker. This act became the cause of conflicts between children and adults in the society of the Macius' Kingdom for the next 23 years.”  
"Thank you. Does the defendant have something to say about it?”  
Felix rose.  
"I have nothing to say, except that it is a show trial, and it does not aim to put us in justice. It is a parody of the law. Thank you.”  
"I thank the defendant for this opinion, we will attach it to your testimony. I am announcing an hour's break, after which the verdict will be announced.”  
  
Paul I sat in his office for the whole break and looked with a smile at the front door. His father, when he was still alive, once told him:  
"Casimir, remember one thing: no matter what you do, no matter how high you would be in the army, even if you became a civilian clerk, remember one thing: Macius is hard to beat, but the world thinks it is trivial because he is a child. He is clever and able to take advantage of every situation, he will bite, he will kick until he will fulfill his goals. The only way to settle this kid is to get him in the corner, cut him off from his friends and you have him in your grip. Remember this.”  
  
"The court will now recovene to announce the verdict of the former King Macius I known as ‘the Reformer’ and the former Speaker of the Children Parliament of the Macius' Kingdom and the former Prime Minister of the Children Parliament of the Macius’ Kingdom, Felix.” Paul I opened a thin file and took out a pile of pages, then began to read.  
"The defendant number one, former King Macius I, known as ‘the Reformer’ is found guilty of all charges. Defendant number two, the former Speaker of the Children Parliament of the Macius' Kingdom and the former Prime Minister of the Children Parliament of the Macius’ Kingdom, Felix, is found guilty of all charges. The evidence clearly shows that both defendants cooperated with each other in destroying the potential of their country and destabilizing their homeland. For this reason, the former King Macius I, known as ‘the Reformer’, is sentenced to 30 years of service at the royal court of the Republic of Ursus, and the former Speaker of the Children Parliament of the Macius' Kingdom and the former Prime Minister of the Children Parliament of the Macius’ Kingdom, Felix, is sentenced to 4 years of service at the royal court of the Republic of Ursus and deprivation of public rights. The verdict is legally binding at the moment of its announcement. The court is adjourned!”  
"I want to speak" said Macius, getting up from his seat.  
"...OK. I allow," Paul I sighed heavily.  
The former king looked around the room, then pointed to Paul I and said in a loud voice, at the same time not knowing what he was doing:  
  
"13 years. You wanted it yourself.”


End file.
